


Ink & Parchment

by Kattlupin, pixelated



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 70's, Angst, Canon Compliant, Coming Out, Epistolary, First Everythings, First Kiss, First War with Voldemort, Fluff, Getting Together, Hogwarts, Letters, Love Letters, M/M, MWPP, Manipulative Albus Dumbledore, Marauders, Marauders Era (Harry Potter), Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pranks, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:55:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 39,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27106081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kattlupin/pseuds/Kattlupin, https://archiveofourown.org/users/pixelated/pseuds/pixelated
Summary: A cache of letters between Remus Lupin and Sirius Black has recently been uncovered. Join us as we release them and tell the story of their love through their own words.This is an ongoing project and will be updated here on AO3 by seasons. For current twice daily updates every Monday-Friday, follow us on Tumblrkattlupinandremus-john-lupin.
Relationships: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Comments: 59
Kudos: 143





	1. Summer 1976

**Author's Note:**

> This is an equally collaborative effort. Remus's letters are written by Pixelated, and Sirius's letters are written by Kattlupin.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summer 1976: It’s the start of a new relationship between Sirius and Remus. Sweet confessions and pining over the long summer while they’re apart.

**Saturday, June 5th, 1976**

Remus—

It’s been five days and I can’t stop grinning, and I’m pretty sure Wally thinks I’ve overdosed on gillyweed at this point. Which, let’s be honest, is better than her knowing the truth—and also a pretty good idea, I think I still have some packed away in the bottom of my trunk. I’ll have to look. Anything to help pass the time, right? And anything that can keep my mind focused on you. 

Not that I’m not already only thinking about you. Or thinking about how dumb I am for having waited until the last night of the year to kiss you. Now who knows when I’ll get to kiss you again. Or if you’ll still want to kiss me back. You do still want to kiss me back, don’t you? I hope so.

Yours,

Sirius 

  
  
**Monday, 7 June, 1976**

Padfoot,

Slip ol’ Wally some Draught of Living Death. That’ll be sure to liven her up a bit. I’m not sure gillyweed will help with your focus but if you could see my face right now, you’d be laughing your arse right off at how red you’ve made me. I absolutely loathe you for it.

I must have started writing to you a dozen times, nervously ripped up each letter, and tossed the bits into the bin (with an added incendio for good measure) before fully finishing them. I wasn’t quite sure if I’d imagined that kiss or if it was real, and if it  _ was _ real, if you really meant it or were just having a laugh.

Yes, I want to kiss you again, you git. My mind is lingering on it. I lay awake at night like a sorry sod and replay that moment over and over. Am I embarrassing myself if I admit that I’ve fancied you since third year? Either way, now you know and please burn this letter to prevent my further devastation.

The full is this Saturday and I wish you all were here. Dunno how I’m going to endure three of these without you lot.

September can’t come soon enough.

Yours as well,

Moony 

  
  
**Sunday, June 13th, 1976**

Moony—

I know how you are, so I won’t bombard you with questions, just tell me that the moon went alright and that when I see you again you won’t be in pieces. Albeit, pieces for me to kiss.

Not to diminish your plight, as I know you love to hog all the sympathy for yourself (don’t deny it, you batting your eyelashes at me has worked far too well since fourth year, to which I stupidly only realized why last year) but the moon was near unbearable for me as well. It felt like second year again, staying awake and fretting all night. I was tempted to ask Reggie to hit me with a pillow like James always did, yelling at me to calm down. You never knew that did you? Well, you do now. 

And you’re not the only one lying awake at night, lingering on that kiss. I haven’t slept right in ages and might have to slip myself some of that Draught of Living Death after I dose my mother. You don’t think it works like Dreamless Sleep, do you? I quite like the dreams I’ve been having lately. Giving me lots of ideas on how to have my wicked way with you come September. You can’t see it, but know that I’m winking.

Yours in the waning moon,

Sirius 

P.s. Don’t burn your letters, I want all the drafts and to read all of your words. 

  
  
**Wednesday, 16 June, 1976**

Sirius,

Every time Adhara taps on my window my heart skips a beat. I hate her and you both. Stop writing to me.

You foul boy. I do NOT bat my eyelashes at you or anyone else and how very dare you suggest such a disgusting thing! Although I suppose my traitorous subconscious could have put me up to it. I do seem to have a habit of making a real fool of myself around you. 

I don’t know if you remember last year after that final game against Hufflepuff (hopefully not and I don’t know why I’m even bringing it up now—I truly hate myself) when I slipped in the stands and fell flat onto my arse down the steps. It was because you’d celebratorily taken your jersey off and thrown it my way and I’d tried to catch it. Of course, I’d seen you shirtless before, but you’d gotten so beefy and tan (and sweaty, Merlin help me) that I’m certain my brain simply stopped working and one year later here I am babbling about it like a fool because it was the single most erotic moment of my life, so thank you for that.

If I had even the tiniest inkling that you fancied blokes though, perhaps I would have made a point to learn how to flirt like a proper gentleman and gotten what I wanted out of you sooner. Instead I was so certain you only had eyes for Aurora Briarwood and I made a point to kiss her brother to spite you both. Oops.

Anyway, please elaborate on these sordid ideas of yours and use plenty of adjectives as to really get your point across.

Longingly,

Remus

PS. The full was as fine as can be expected. I don’t remember much, but I came out with a little scratch on my lip. Ah, c’est la vie pour un monstre.

  
  
**Saturday, June 19th, 1976**

Mon cher rayon de lune—

Do you like my new name for you? I’m sure you hate it, just as much as I hate when you call yourself a monster (even when you say it in French). 

Surely we can find better uses for that French tongue of yours. You did ask me to elaborate after all, and now that I know all it takes to get you hot, bothered, and gagging for me is for me to take my shirt off, we’ll Rest In Peace to you, Messer Lupin, I shall be shirtless forever now. 

Speaking of, did I mention to you that I’m writing this perched upon the rooftop outside my bedroom window? I can work on tanning my, as you say, ‘beefy’ physique whilst keeping out of old Wally’s hair. She’s determined to find anything wrong with me. I even caught Kreacher going through my things. That elf hasn’t set foot in my room since I was sorted Gryffindor, even Regulus was surprised. La vie est un héritier capricieux. 

Don’t forget, I can speak French too. Well, most things derived from Latin, but French will always be my favorite. Après tout, c'est assez romantique.

Look what I’ve become, my Moony. I’m waxing poetic in French to you! What have you done? Whatever it is, keep doing it, I can’t get enough. And I can’t wait to see you again and to kiss that little scratch on your lip. I bet it is most alluring. 

Pining from the rooftops,

Padfoot

P.s. Seriously Remus, you’re not a monster. And I’ll do whatever I can to help you see that. 

  
  
**Wednesday, 23 June, 1976**

Mon garçon doux et dégoûtant,

Well, I always knew you were charming as hell and a shameless flirt to boot, but who knew the rebellious Sirius Black was also such a soft-hearted romantic? Lucky me. What did I ever do to deserve you?

No really, tell me, because I still don’t know how we happened. Is there even a “we”? Or are we only having a bit of fun? 

I’m embarrassing myself again. Don’t answer that. I’m fine with anything you want. Really.

I wish we had a Floo so I could see you even for a few minutes. But I’ll be in Diagon next weekend! Da has a few errands to run for the Ministry and I need to get some things for next term. My cauldron is still cracked (and still positively REEKS) from James’s stupid failed homemade dungbombs and no amount of reparo can help it. Do you think you could sneak away for a bit? Let me know. I’ll be sure to bring my French tongue and make it worth your while. Wink wonk.

Anyway, try not to get into too much trouble. I know that’s more of a dare for you and I can already imagine the look of a challenge accepted on your face plain as day, but I’d hate for anything bad to happen to you. Might be time to toss out that stale gillyweed.

Tout aussi dégoûtant que toi,

Remus

  
  
**Wednesday, June 30th, 1976**

Remus—

I’m so sorry I missed you over the weekend in Diagon Alley and even more sorry for the lateness of my reply. I’m guessing by now you must think I abandoned you, but that is the furthest thing from the truth. 

I’m sure you noticed that James’s owl, Nimbus, delivered your letter instead of Adhara. Please don’t worry—I can already see the color draining from your cheeks—but I had to make a quick exit from Grimmauld Place. Mum found your letters. Well, Kreacher did actually, but mum read them. Needless to say, I found myself in need of finding a place to lay my head rather quickly. So here I am with James, his parents have agreed to let me stay. 

I’d have come to you, but I didn’t think having your boyfriend appear at your doorstep for the first time carrying a hastily thrown together bag of his clothes, and sporting a bloody lip was going to make a great first impression. That is of course assuming you still want me as your boyfriend? I do rather like the idea of us being a ‘we’. 

I’ll explain more when I see you next. Maybe you can come to the Potters? They’d love to have you! They ask about you all the time. I had to tell them about us, James too—he doesn’t mind by the way, you should have seen his face. 

Please write back soon,

Sirius, the star to hopefully your moon.

P.s. By some miracle, Regulus was able to pinch your letters. Don’t tell James, but I slept with them under my pillow last night.

  
  
**Wednesday, 30 June, 1976**

On my way. I’m taking Mum’s car. I’ll be there in an hour.

Remus

  
  
**Wednesday, July 7th, 1976**

Moony—

I’ve come to the conclusion that you must be part Veela, your charms working on more than just me. It’s the only explanation for how it is you could get Euphemia to let you stay in my room even after she caught us both with our pants down. Just one hazel flecked flash of doe eyed innocence and I got to keep you beside me for five whole days. Best five days of my life!

I guess that’s one thing we can thank Wally for. Well two, I received the remnants of my place on the Black Family Tapestry shortly after you and your father drove off. (I do hope he wasn’t too mad on the ride home. He seemed to understand. But what do I know about parents.) 

Too bad we couldn’t convince him to let me come home with you for the full this weekend. I wish we could just tell them what I am! It would make things so much easier. Or perhaps it would just bring up more questions. Regardless, know that I will be up thinking about you all night as I watch the moon orbit the sky and will be eagerly awaiting your next letter. 

I miss you,

Sirius ‘Officially Your Boyfriend’ Black 

  
  
**Saturday, 10 July, 1976**

Padfoot,

Best five days of my life, as well. I’m still smiling like a lovesick moron, even though the full is tomorrow and my bones are already aching. I don’t even care. 

I have to admit I do feel a little bad for Effie for having to see you dry humping me like an unneutered dog. But please—Veela? Everyone looks innocent next to you. You’re a bloody giant. You have chin scruff! 

On the plus side, at least you’re out of Grimmauld now. You’re never going back there again, right? Promise me you won’t.

Da is... Da. You know how he can be. To be honest, I’m not sure if he’s more wary of the gay stuff (which I’m sure he already suspected) or that I’m dating the former heir of the Black family. He had a few choice words to say about your family, your father in particular in fact, but I tried to assure him that you’d be agreeing vehemently with everything he said and interjecting with your own insults.

He’ll come around. Mum on the other hand, she thinks you’re brilliant. I do too, you know. You’re ridiculously brave for standing up for yourself like that. I will never not be impressed by you, by everything you do.

Is that what the O stands for? Interesting.

Smiling through the pain,

Your Moony

  
  
**Monday, July 12th, 1976**

To My Moony—

Bless your mum, I knew I always liked her. Not that I’m surprised, she is your mum after all. Give her a kiss and a thanks from me. Be sure to include my signature wink. 

You’re lucky you know? You and James both. And now I guess I’m lucky too—even if Effie makes a show of knocking on the door and announcing herself before entering my room. Truth be told, I rather like it though. So consider this my promise to you that I will NEVER go back to Grimmauld Place. Unless we plan a Marauders Style breakout for Regulus. But he’ll never leave. He may have rescued your letters for me, but that might have taken all of his bravery. Plus he’s heir now, and they always liked him best anyway. 

So you think I’m brilliant and brave, huh? It’s all in a day's work for any above average Gryffindor. As if you’re one to talk, Mr. Prefect! We are quite the pair of brilliance. But in all seriousness, you’re the impressive one. I’m always amazed by you and your capacity to keep going. And your ability to turn me into a complete and utter sop, apparently. 

Do you realize how much you’ve ruined me? I’m a mess without you here. I hope that isn’t too much for me to say. But I feel like I have to say it. 

Sending you kisses,

Your Padfoot 

  
  
**Friday, 16 July, 1976**

Padfoot,

I don’t know if I can ever show my face at the Potters’ again, but Mum says you can come round anytime you want if you can find a way here. She recommends not stealing a car like I did, but she even said you can spend the night as long as we sleep separately. She sat me down at the kitchen table and gave me the sex talk. She drew diagrams. She gave me condoms “just in case”. A cucumber was involved. Poor Da looked like he wanted to die or cry or maybe both and I don’t blame him because I’m pretty sure my soul left my body for several minutes.

I suppose you can bring James too, but I’m not sure he’d much like being the third wheel. Speaking of, has he said much about this? Obviously the dynamics of our friendships will change some things, and if we ever break up, I worry about how things will continue on. 

Look at me—already planning for the worst. I can’t help it. You’ve been nothing but sweet this entire time and I know I should just live in the moment and enjoy this. 

Awaiting your scolding,

Moony

PS:  _ I’ve _ ruined  _ you _ ? I nicked one of your t-shirts and I’ve worn it every night to bed. I’m wearing it now. I like having your scent all around me. Merlin, I’m creepy.

  
  
**Monday, July 19th, 1976**

Moony—

Let’s begin with your scolding. I’m in this wholeheartedly Remus and nothing can change that for me. I’ve been drawn to you since the moment I saw you stumble up to the stool in too big, second-hand robes to be sorted. I never told anyone, but the whole time you wore that hat I silently chanted for Gryffindor and crossed my fingers and toes. Might have even held my breath. And I held my breath all those nights I stayed up and waited out the full moon until the night I was able to finally join you. 

I know I haven’t always been perfect, that I’ve messed up a few times, especially when I almost lost you forever with that stupid prank last year. Have I thanked you recently for forgiving me about that? If not, here I am again at your mercy. 

Things may change, dynamics may change, but my feelings for you aren’t going anywhere. I’ve never given a damn about anyone other than myself, and you’ve changed that. Not James, not Peter, not even Regulus has been able to get me to see outside myself. You’re the one that has always pushed me to be better and now that I know why, I’m not letting you go.

Whoops. I was supposed to be scolding you, and instead, it would seem I scolded myself, as well as bared my soul to you. Which since yours left your body, you’re welcome to mine. 

Speaking of which, sorry for the traumatic experience, and I’m sure cucumbers will never be the same for you, but you did keep those condoms, correct? Did you take notes? For purely academic reasons of course. Maybe even a practical exam,  _ wink.  _

Effie has agreed to take me to yours by side-along apparition. I was thinking of coming for the weekend. I hope that works for you.

Kisses and cucumbers,

Sirius 

  
  
**Wednesday, 21 July, 1976**

Sirius,

I get to have you for the whole weekend? Perfect. We might not get much privacy in the cottage, but I can take you to a few of my favourite places to be alone. There’s that little pond we all went swimming in last summer, and just past that through the woods there’s an orchard that I go to to read. We could take a picnic out there. I know it’s not as fun or as lavish as the Potters’ and we don’t have any House Elves whipping up food, but it’s home. It’s cozy. 

Mum’s been teaching me to make more complex meals and tend the garden, so I can show off a bit to you with how domestic I can be. There’s something calming about putting your bare hands in the soil and working with non-magical plants. I think you’d like it—I’ll have to get you out there with me. We’ll uh. Avoid the cucumbers.

I still find it hard to believe that you have these feelings for me. Not that I doubt you for a second; you’ve never, ever lied to me about anything. It’s just... a lot. It’s what I’ve wanted for so long, but I don’t feel like I deserve it or you. I’m nothing special. I’m completely plain and ordinary (outside of the awoo stuff) and I can’t help feeling like you could do better. 

Mum says I’m too self-loathing. I know she’s right and I know you’re being genuine. It’s just difficult for me to accept. 

Anyway. I am looking forward to seeing you, even if it does sound like I’m trying to convince you to dump me. You do make me forget about all that stuff when we’re together. That’s progress, right?

I do have the, uh,  _ educational materials, _ but to be completely honest, I’m not sure I’m ready to go that far. But I quite like the kissing and touching. Is it alright if we just stick with that for now? Sorry. I’m not terribly exciting.

Yours always,

Remus

  
  
**Thursday, July 22nd, 1976**

Remus—

Plain and ordinary! Not terribly exciting! Remus, babe, that’s where you’re wrong. We could sit and only hold hands for the next 100 years and it would still be the most exciting event for me everyday. I assure you, I’m in no rush and I don’t intend to go anywhere. We can take this at whatever pace you like. As long as I can call you my boyfriend I’m content. 

And I’m glad to know your mum is on my side. She’s right and you should listen to her. I’ll be sure to bring her flowers—you think I’m kidding, but I’m not—tomorrow when I come over. 

I can’t wait to see you again and you know I love the coziness of your home, now with the promise of more domesticity. Perhaps we can cook dinner together one night? (If you’re not afraid I’ll poison everyone.) Though I bet with your help we could make quite the meal. Maybe even get your dad to warm up to me. 

See you soon for picnics, swimming, walks in the woods (with hands held of course), digging in the garden, cooking, and stolen kisses when no one is looking!

Excitingly yours,

Sirius “Officially Excited” Black 

  
  
**Tuesday, 27 July, 1976**

Sirius,

I’m so glad you came and I’m missing you already. I don’t know how you do it, but you always manage to make all of my insecurities melt away when I’m with you. Just with a look or a touch or something sweet whispered in my ear, you make me more confident and proud. I don’t think I’ve ever smiled as much as I have these past few weeks. Thank you for that. 

Mum won’t stop talking about how charming you are. She’s right—even Da is softening up. How do you manage to make literally everyone fall in love with you? It’s unfair, is what it is. Did you confund them? You know you’re not supposed to be using underage magic. Don’t make me flash the prefect badge.

If Hermes didn’t rip open the package, you’ll find a batch of those biscuits you liked, made with fresh ginger from the garden. I still say they’re too spicy, but if it gets your paws off my chocolate biscuits, you can have all you want.

Adoringly,

Remus

  
  
**Saturday, July 31st, 1976**

Remus—

Hermes did not rip open the package, he did however rip open James’s thumb. Serves him right, he was trying to steal my biscuits AND your letter. I think he might be jealous. Can’t blame him though, Lily’s still not speaking to him after the whole incident by the lake. We’ll have to help him with that once we return to Hogwarts. 

Speaking of, how do you want to handle going back to school? Personally I want to scream I’m dating Remus Lupin from the top of Gryffindor Tower, but I know that’s not your style. Hopefully I’ll be able to contain myself, because like you, I’ve done nothing but smile all summer, even in the moments I shouldn’t have. 

Have I thanked you for that? For giving me a reason to smile when I really had no reason to. I made the right choice. Know that I will always choose you. I have since choosing the bed next to yours the first night at Hogwarts. 

And no, I’m not that charming, even as I tell you all my secrets that are now shining with more significance. I didn’t confund your parents, nor you. Besides, you’re the one that everyone falls for. I’m more of a novelty. The heir, whether disgraced or not, of a noble family. No one actually finds me as who I am charming, it’s what I represent. You however, have genuine appeal and are everyone’s favorite. Just ask Miss Minnie! And Poppy as well. I’ll bet even good ole Pomona would take you over all of Hufflepuff House. 

Missing you, 

Your Completely Smitten Sirius 

  
  
**Sunday, 1 August, 1976**

James,

I’m so sorry, Prongs, my love. I know you’ve always secretly fancied me, but another tall, dark haired scoundrel has my heart. But I promise to put in a good word with the fair Lily!

Yours in spirit,

Remus

Sirius, 

As long as it won’t cause more trouble with your family, I certainly don’t mind everyone knowing that we’re together. But maybe no screaming declarations? I say we just walk in holding hands and let them figure it out for themselves. I don’t want to hide this. I’ve hidden too much for too long, and I’m quite proud to say I belong to you and you to me.

You underestimate yourself as much as I do myself and I’m starting to see how much that hurts you. You are so much more than your blood or your name or your money or your looks. You are brilliant, and are consistently at the top of our class without even trying. You’re a supremely talented wizard, an amazing Quidditch player, and a fantastic artist. You’re fearless and daring. You’re hilarious, and willing to do anything for a laugh. You’re kind to everyone unless they cross you. Your heart is so good and so pure, and you love your friends so fiercely. You can and will do anything you set your mind to. You’re a good person, one of the best I know, not because of what you come from, but despite it. Don’t ever doubt that. Not for a second. I may get away with more, but that’s only because, like Peter, I’m sneakier and unassuming. I blend into the background. You may wreak complete havoc at school, but our teachers still adore your chaos. And that’s truly saying something.

You are really something special, Sirius Black. I’m a better person just for knowing you.

With admiration,

Remus

  
  
**Thursday, August 5th, 1976**

Remus—

I don’t give a damn about any trouble us being together might cause with my family. They can hate me all they want but I won’t let them ruin the best thing that’s ever happened to me, nor will I hide it because of them. I’m proud of who I am and even prouder to walk through life hand in hand with you. And the thought of doing that on September 1 has me thrumming, it can’t come soon enough. 

That is, of course, if we don’t have to use our hands to pull James off of Lily. You know it just dawned on him that you and her are close? Oblivious, that one is. Thought you fancied her for ages until you came out to us. 

What a day that was! James lifting you up and hugging you and spinning you around; Peter sitting there with a knowing smirk; meanwhile the rug was ripped out from under me, shifting my entire perception of the world. Suddenly the chaos and confusion of The Stooges had a whole new meaning, as did the softness of The Velvet Underground for that matter. It was the moment when I was  _ Beginning To See The Light,  _ if you will.

The moment I really began to see you. To see how you move through life with your head up even as you try to blend into the shadows. The way you make sure everyone around you has enough even if that means you don’t get your fill. The way your brilliant mind sorts out all the potential pitfalls of our pranks and makes them run smoother and more inventive. The time you spend with the younger years, tutoring them and helping them around the castle. No wonder they made you Prefect. Because you’re the perfect example of what we should all aspire to be. 

I hope you didn’t think you could go on and on about me as if I was the catch of the two of us when clearly that title belongs to you.

All my adoration,

Sirius “Over the Moon for you” Black

P.s. Did you hear from Pete? He wants to meet up in Diagon Alley soon. Maybe after the moon next week? 

  
  
**Sunday, 8 August, 1976**

Sirius,

I just want to be a good person, so I’m glad you can see that in me. But alright, I concede, there must be something special about me if I‘m able to have you lot as friends and always there looking out for me. I really couldn’t ask for anything more.

Confession: Lily kissed me once in third year. Only on the cheek, but once I straightened (ha) things out with her, she felt rather silly. But I think that only made us closer, so I’m glad it happened. She’s a real doll. If James ever sorts out his priorities, he may have a chance. I can see her eventually coming around. To be honest, I think they would be good for one another, they both just need some patience.

Yes! I got Pete’s letter. Unfortunately, Mum wants us to go visit my grandparents after the full, so I’ll have to skip it this time. And of course they’re Muggles, so I won’t be able to write you for about a week. Will you look after Hermes for me?

Don’t pout. I’ll be back before you know it.

With a kiss,

Remus

  
  
**Wednesday, August 18th, 1976**

Remus—

Well this has officially been the LONGEST ten days of my life. And yes, I sent Hermes out first thing this morning so he’d be waiting at yours with this letter when you returned from your grandparents. I hope you had fun and weren’t mooning over me as badly as I was mooning over you. James says he can’t wait for school to start so maybe I’ll stop looking so forlorn all the time. As if he doesn’t look the same whenever anyone brings up Lily. 

Which, by the way, it took all my strength not to mention the kiss, even if it was only on the cheek. To think you’ve kept that a secret when we could’ve been teasing James with it. Alas, there’s always this year. 

Speaking of secrets, I told Peter about us. I was going to wait until we could do it together, but I just couldn’t contain myself when he asked what was new. Not that it matters, he wasn’t even shocked! He just stood there sorting through Filibuster Fireworks like I hadn’t given him the news of the century and said, “It’s about time.” 

Can you believe that? Why does Peter always know everything first? 

Forehead, cheek and lip kisses,

Sirius 

  
  
**Friday, 20 August, 1976**

Padfoot,

Hermes looks absolutely traumatized, like he’s seen something terrible! What did you miscreants do to my poor owl?! Show him pictures of Snape?

I can definitely believe that Peter suspected something. He’s sharper than you or James give him credit for. I’m glad you opened up to him though. You should be nicer to him—he kind of idolizes you, you know.

Why would I ever tell James about that? Would YOU tell him if Lily had kissed you? I’d rather not get punched in the nose, thank you very much. It’s big enough as is. Maybe I can do the eyelashes batting thing you’re convinced I do.

Anyway, my grandparents’ house was just as boring as you’d expect. They keep plastic covers over their sofas so nothing can get dirty and they squeak if you move on them. They also have seven (!!!) cats and you know how they make me sneeze. I’m glad my eyes have finally stopped watering. Have I told you how glad I am that you’re a “dog-person”?

Awoo,

Moony

  
  
**Wednesday, August 25th, 1976**

Moony!

It’s almost here! Less than a week and I get to see you again. Hug you again. Kiss you again—on your lips and your perfectly sized for me to kiss nose. Have I mentioned that I like your nose? It’s the best nose in existence. Distinguished and speckled with the most perfect constellation of freckles. I bet if I searched it I could find my namesake in your skin. 

You know I believe in those things? That our fates are written in the stars and likely your golden freckles as well. In a world of magic, it seems unlikely that these things are benign. That I would be named for the brightest star in the sky, to then get blissfully outshined by the moon. To have you, as you say, be a dog person only to have me be able to turn into an actual dog. The parallels between us are endless, and I will celebrate them all when I see them. There is a reason why I’m so good at divination after all. 

Counting down the days,

Your dog, Padfoot 

  
  
**Saturday, 28 August, 1976**

Star Boy,

You sap. I absolutely adore that you believe in those things. I have to admit, it is strangely interesting that we seem to have these otherworldly connections—the star and the moon, the dogs, your silver eyes to my gold.

See anything sexy in our future, Mr. Crystal Ball?

The moon to your star,

Remus


	2. Fall 1976

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fall 1976: It's the beginning of Remus and Sirius's sixth year at Hogwarts. These are the letters and notes passed between them as they adjust to new classes, schedules, and being Hogwarts most notable new couple.

**Wednesday, September 1st, 1976**

Good morning Remus—

I instructed Nimbus to wake you as gently as possible, but he is James’s owl, so I apologize for any lapse in manners this bird may have and I promise to make up for it by waking you each morning as softly as possible. Kisses and curl tucks coming your way. 

I’m not sure if you find those gestures sexy, but it’s definitely titillating to my crystal balls. Wink. 

See you in four hours! I’ll be the deftly handsome one standing by the train, holding a single morning-glory. 

Destined to be yours,

Sirius “Oracle” Black 

  
  
**Thursday, 2 September, 1976**

Sirius,

Here’s a copy of my timetable for future reference. Gimme yours too.

09:00: Herbology 

10:00: Charms 

11:00: Study of Ancient Runes 

12:00: LUNCH

13:00: Defence Against the Dark Arts 

14:00: Care of Magical Creatures 

15:00: Ghoul Studies 

19:00: Astronomy 

20:00: Prefect Rounds

I’m already tired just looking at this list. I feel bad for dropping Transfiguration and Potions but honestly I’m completely pants at both so why bother. At least we have three classes together. Are you going to do Quidditch again this year? 

Yours, 

Remus

PS: The look on Snape’s face yesterday when he saw us together was something to behold. I’m basking in his glower.

**Thursday, September 2nd, 1976**

Remus—

Just looking at our timetables has me rethinking this whole healer thing. (Kidding, I’d never give up on it. It’s been my dream since I first saw Madam Pomfrey tend to you after the full.) But when will we ever get any alone time together!? 

9:00- Herbology *with you 

10:00- Charms *with you (I’ll carry your books)

11:00- Potions

12:00- LUNCH

13:00- Defense Against the Dark Arts *with you

14:00- Magic Theory

15:00- Transfiguration 

16:00- Divination (nap time?) 

And then Art on Wednesday’s at 19:00. Which I’m really excited about. Something relaxing, you know? 

As far as quidditch goes, if I wasn’t afraid James would disown me as his brother—probably in a more dramatic fashion than Walburga—I’d consider dropping. Though now that I know you like the way I look in my kit, I must admit I’m more motivated than ever to swing my bat around. 

Your Beater,

Sirius 

P.s. I’ll forever remember that glower. Second only to Regulus’s small smile he gave us. 

  
  
**Friday, 3 September, 1976**

Sirius,

I adore your brother. Know that if you didn’t exist, I’d be trying to sit in his lap. 

This Ancient Runes class is wildly interesting, although I wish you were in here with me. Professor Babbling is kind of a hardass, but understanding runes will be incredibly useful if I can get a job as a curse breaker. We’re even going to be learning hieroglyphics! Can you imagine me spelunking Egyptian pyramids? Decoding ancient texts? Fighting off reanimated mummies? Ah, just the thought is so exciting it’s making me wiggle in my seat!

  
  


This is “seba”, the symbol of the constellations, which were Egyptian star gods. Made me think of you, which in turn made me smile in class.

Your moon,

Remus

PS: Tell Minnie I miss her!

  
  
**Monday, September 6th, 1976**

Remus—

Oh how I wish I was in Ancient Runes with you right now instead of listening to Ole Sluggy drone on about Amortentia. (Surprise! I smelled you in it.) 

I guess I shouldn’t complain too much about Slughorn, a lot of what’s on the syllabus—love potions aside—for the next two years is going to be essentials for my healer training. 

Speaking of, I can’t wait until Magical Theory this afternoon! After a weekend of deliberation I’ve decided what the original spell is I’m going to create for that class. I can’t tell you what it is yet, but know that you will benefit from it greatly! If it works, which surely it will, I’ll revolutionize at home healing. Or on-site spelunker healing. Just in case any of those reanimated mummies mess with my Moony. 

And now I can’t concentrate, as I have images of you, the World's Sexiest Curse Breaker, casting spells and decoding ruins in those glorious short khaki shorts that all the best explorers wear. 

Thoroughly distracted,

Sirius 

  
  
**Tuesday, 7 September, 1976**

Padfoot,

Remind me what time Quidditch trials start and I’ll be there to cheer you lot on. Still too hot to wear my Gryffindor scarf, but I might be able to borrow Lily’s gold crop top to wear with those red shorts you like.

Keeping you distracted,

Moony

  
  
**Sunday, September 12th, 1976**

Remus—

Now I understand why you get so cranky in the hospital wing after the full. It’s torturous in here! There’s nothing to do and Madam Pomfrey isn’t nearly as nice to me as she is to you. I don’t get any of the, “Can I get you an extra pillow?” or “Are you warm enough?” or “Here, have some extra pudding, you’re too skinny,” that you get. 

Instead she just keeps muttering about me being too experienced to be knocked off my broom like some first year. Which, by the way, this ward is full of first years. I’m guessing that their first flying lesson was a disaster. Remember ours? You were so cute with your slinged up arm after. I carried your books for you for an entire week. 

Anyway, I should be out of here soon. I told James to make sure you’re not buried in a pile of books, studying too hard in my absence. He smacked me and said, “You’re not the only one who cares about Moony, you know?” then proceeded to ask me if I liked any of the new seeker prospects. As if I was paying attention to anything other than you in those shorts and that crop. 

Missing you and your four poster,

Sirius 

  
  
**Monday, 13 September, 1976**

Sirius,

I hate Snape and I don’t know how much longer I can handle dealing with him. He has made this game of saying terrible things to me and trying to rile me up and all I can do is silently take it and it infuriates me SO MUCH. I have to share a telescope with him for Astronomy which is bad enough with all the quips about the moon, and then I caught him roaming the halls after curfew with his creepy Slytherin friends last night. I tried getting them to head back to the dungeons and he had the audacity to say the “P” on my prefect badge really stands for “poof” and everyone laughed. I want to punch his lights out. 

I don’t even know why I’m telling you. I just loathe him. Commiserate with me.

Silently seething,

Remus

**Tuesday, September 21st, 1976**

Remus—

I have but one simple request. Please grant me access to the prefects bathroom tonight—I’d love it if you joined me—as a celebratory, post week's worth of detentions late night rendezvous. 

Maybe Peter can nick us some pumpkin juice and a few butterbeers from the kitchens. We can make a long evening of it. Just you and me and our memories of the punch heard round the dungeons. I doubt Snivellus will dare to call you a poof again after that. And if he does, I’ll gladly spend another week scrubbing out the owlery.

Hoping for kisses and bubble baths, 

Sirius 

  
  
**Wednesday, 22 September, 1976**

Sirius,

And a very good morning to you, sir. What a wonderful evening we had together. I don’t believe I’ve ever been this satisfied and content. Congratulations; you’ve left me speechless once again.

Have you gotten a proper hero’s welcome from our peers yet? Shall we throw you a party? Everyone seems rather glad to have you back. I know I am.

Blissfully sated, 

Remus

PS: I have it on good authority that if you look at page 143 in your Transfiguration textbook there is a spell that can combine two small beds into one large bed if you’re interested in that sort of thing. Wink wonk.

  
  
**Friday, September 24th, 1976**

Remus—

Have I thanked you for your brilliance? And apparently your do diligence for going through a transfiguration textbook when you’re no longer taking that class! I was right, I’m going to have to keep my eye on your library hours. We’re not even through the first month of school and you’re already studying too hard. Though maybe now that we have an extra large bed to enjoy, you’ll be more apt for a lie in. 

The looks on James and Peter’s faces when they saw our little love nest was hilarious! I guess I can see why it was so hard for us to convince them we aren’t shagging yet. Not that we won’t have use for those silencing charms James was so insistent that we use. He really can be dramatic sometimes. 

Snuggly yours,

Sirius 

P.s. Hogsmeade this weekend! Do you want to go just me and you, or are we going all four of us? Either way, I’m treating you to all the Honeydukes you could hope for. 

  
  
**Monday, 27 September, 1976**

Padfoot,

I can’t believe James is STILL pouting and saying we abandoned them. We hang out with him and Petey constantly, so what if we want a little time away from them? The drama! Go find your own dates! Better yet, focus on your homework. NEWTs are next term. Study up, you heathens!

Thank you again for all of the treats. I’m pretty sure I have enough chocolate bars and sugar quills to last me through Halloween and beyond. I know it’s not completely selfless though—you just enjoy watching me lick the quills. Can’t fool me, Sugar Daddy.

Until later,

Moony

**Thursday, October 7th, 1976**

Moony—

I can’t believe how much the workload on our classes has picked up already this month, and I also can’t believe you’re managing to tutor the first years as well as study for yourself. You really are a wonder! I just love watching their little faces light up when Prefect Moony helps them achieve a new spell. 

That being said, James and I will be taking over tutoring duties tonight, and Pete has agreed to pilfer the kitchens to supply you with one thermos full of soup and another one filled with hot chocolate. It’s time to rest for the moon tomorrow. I promise to rub your feet like you like if you stay in bed reading something for fun instead of homework. 

See you under the covers!

Sirius 

  
  
**Monday, 11 October, 1976**

Sirius,

What would I ever do without you and the lads? Thank you again for making sure I was well rested and taken care of this weekend. I hadn’t even realised how much I was working myself, but I needed that break badly. Even ol’ McGoogly has been checking in on me to make sure I’m not going too hard. Bless her. I just really want to have enough under my belt to get a decent job and I hate feeling like I have to work twice as hard as almost anyone else. But that’s life, I suppose. 

Anyway, save a couple of pumpkin pasties for me at dinner. I need to catch up on the work I was supposed to do over the weekend and I promised to help Dirk Cresswell with his DADA paper. It’s gonna be a long night.

Keep the bed warm for me,

Remus

**Tuesday, October 12th, 1976**

Remus—

Sorry I was asleep when you came to bed last night, and even more sorry that I had to wake up so early for Quidditch this morning. I hope you were able to fall back to sleep after James’s trumpet alarm. We really need to hide that thing. Maybe Wormtail can scurry it away somewhere? 

Speaking of scurrying away, why is Dirk acting so weird around me? I saw him skulking around the Great Hall after practice, looking like he was waiting for someone. And when I said hi, he brushed me off. Strange. Hopefully he isn’t giving you trouble as well. We don’t need another Snivellus on our hands. 

Hoping you dreamed of me,

Sirius 

  
  
**Tuesday, 12 October, 1976**

Sirius,

Oh dear. It seems that Dirk has somewhat of a thing for me. I don’t know whether to be flattered or annoyed, to be honest, but he was very forward last night. I reminded him I’m dating you (he already knew this of course, we’re not subtle) and, well, he’s insistent that you and I are not a good match for many unfounded reasons. He’s been following me around a lot, too. Getting my help with his paper was an excuse to get close to me.

I wasn’t sure if I should tell you about it or not. Nothing happened, so please don’t deck him or anything. I don’t want you getting into more trouble.

Yours and only yours,

Remus

**Thursday, October 16th, 1976**

Remus—

The look of shock on Dirk’s face when he realized his plan to sabotage us was thwarted was too good! Remind me to thank Pete for having the inside scoop. Nothing slips past him, does it? 

And I guess that’s one last person we have to invite to our annual Halloween party! What do you want to go as this year? I thought we could do something as a couple. Though nothing where one of us needs to be a woman, or anything Rocky Horror Picture Show. (Please know I’m rolling my eyes.) Any thoughts? 

Absolutely only yours,

Sirius 

  
  
**Sunday, 17 October, 1976**

Sirius,

I have no ideas for Halloween. I asked Lily and she suggested I go as an angel and you a devil. I laughed so hard butterbeer shot out of my nose. Any idea how uncomfortable that is? It burns!

It’s almost too bad about Dirk. For a moment, I thought we could move past his weird little obsession and go on being friends, but to try and get you to drink a love potion and cheat on me with Lucretia Starling was downright cruel. I heard he told her that we broke up because you fancied her. As if you’d ever date a Slytherin! I will make no remarks about the fact that she actually sat in your lap nor the indecent length of her skirt for school.

Ooh this whole thing has me riled up!

Off now to meet my study group, but I’ll catch up with you for lunch.

XOXO,

Remus

**Thursday, October 28th, 1976**

My Angel—

Good news! Our costumes have arrived from that muggle costumer that Lily recommended. Even better news, I’ve charmed your angel wings to flutter and flap with your mood. Meaning, they’ll sway high around those you like and droop around those whose company you’d rather lose. My tail does the same. (Get your head out of the gutter, I meant my devil tail. That other part of me only moves for you.) 

The bad news, however—and I’ll argue it’s actually not bad—is that the shorts are a bit short. So I’ll need you to try them on later and if you want them longer then we can charm the fabric. 

Speaking of charming the fabric, I may have set in motion a bit of a prank on our _Deer_ James—and I’ll be sure to apologize later—Peter as well. As you know, he managed to talk Peter into wearing one of those ridiculous, two man costumes and are going as a stag in some ill advised ploy to impress the lady Lily. Well, I charmed the costume to fuse together at the seams once they’re inside. Don’t worry, I know the counter charm and I’ll teach you as well so you can put a stop to it if and when you see fit. Just in case I’m too distracted by you in your angel shorts. 

I’m not the devil for nothing!

Yours handsomely,

Sirius 

  
  
**Sunday, 31 October, 1976**

Sirius,

Happy Halloween! I came down to breakfast early because I didn’t want to miss out on the chocolate pumpkin muffins again. I saved you a few, so come and join me after you’re awake and dressed.

You’ll be happy to know I’m already in costume and my wings work perfectly! I even got my halo to hover above my head, but the charm was finicky. Here’s hoping it doesn’t fall later. You’ll be sad to know, however, that I also managed to turn those ridiculous shorts into more of a spandex leggings situation, but if you want, tonight when we’re alone we can change them back. 

Keep the horns on,

Remus

**Monday, November 1st, 1976**

Moony—

Perhaps next year you should go as the devil and I’ll go as the angel, as you proved to be twice as mischievous as me last night—not to mention completely incorrigible once we snuck away from the party. Thank you for that, I swear you’ll be the death of me. Not that I’m complaining. I can think of no better way to find my demise. 

Are you aware of how adorable you are? How you manage to drive me wild with the simplest of smirks? Or melt my heart with the softest of whimpers? I’m completely enamored with you. Enough so that I’ve left this letter by your pillow while I run to the Great Hall to grab you breakfast, as you are sure to be a bit hungover once your eyes blink open. 

See you in a few minutes with sausages, muffins and tea!

Your Padfoot 

  
  
**Wednesday, 3 November, 1976**

Sirius,

Happy Birthday to you, my darling one. I know you already know about what was supposed to be your surprise party, but be a good lad and pretend to be surprised tonight for James’s sake. You know how he pouts so.

Along with this card you will find my gift. Now you’re probably asking yourself, _“Why did my silly boyfriend give me a record player when we can’t even use them at school?”_ But of course I know that, and you see, dear Padfoot, this is no ordinary turntable. This one runs on magic! It’s very easy to use: just place the record on the platter, wave your wand over it, say _musica ludere,_ and voila! A simple _finite incantatem_ will stop it. Neat little trick I picked up!

Now you may be thinking, _“I don’t have my records here Moony you rascal,”_ but au contraire! Not only did I purchase you, with my very own money, the new Patti Smith album that came out last month, but I also wrote Effie and Monty and asked them to send over your collection. Special thanks to the four eagle-owls who flew those in.

Be on your best behavior, Birthday Boy, and later when we’re alone I’ll do that thing you like.

Yours,

Remus

PS: There will be an extra special guest at your party tonight. I can’t wait!

**Wednesday, November 3rd, 1976**

Remus—

Thank you so much for this absolutely perfect gift. Once again you amaze me with your brilliance and ability to adapt magic. I can’t wait to hear about how you figured it out! It’s good to be able to listen to proper music again, it makes me feel more like myself, you know? I have _Raw Power_ playing as I write, and I’m looking forward to you giving me a little danger, though I guess you’re no longer a little stranger in any sense of the word, yet you still surprise me everyday. 

Speaking of surprises, have no fear, I’m a phenomenal actor and James will be none the wiser that I already know about my soirée. He is such a pout when he doesn’t get his way, and I will not tolerate pouting on my birthday! 

Also, there will still be a surprise. Who is this mystery guest?! If it’s Snivellus, I’m transfiguring our bed back into two. Though as mischievous as you are, I don’t think you’re quite that self sabotaging. I think you rather like spending your nights spooned by me. I know I enjoy it. 

Blissfully yours,

Sirius 

P.s. I’m saving the Patti Smith album to listen to with you later, while you’re hopefully doing that thing that I like. Wink 

  
  
**Thursday, 4 November, 1976**

Sirius,

I’m so glad you had a nice time at your party and that things went well with Regulus. I know you’ve been missing him, and I think it’s safe to say that he was missing you too. Maybe now you two can start to mend your relationship. Would you like to invite him to sit with us at lunch? Or perhaps he can tag along next time we go to Hogsmeade? Anything you want. I’ll go down to the dungeons and drag him to you by his robes.

Tight schedule this weekend, with the full on Saturday and the first Quidditch game of the season on Sunday! Don’t you worry about me—I want to see my favourite player in his kit so I will be there with bells on, no matter my condition. I’ll have Pomfrey float me out on a stretcher if need be and I’ll wave my little Gryffindor pennant and blow you kisses.

Your biggest fan,

Remus

**Sunday, November 7th, 1976**

Remus—

Good morning, or more likely good afternoon! You were beyond exhausted when I left you in the hospital wing earlier. I wish I could’ve stayed longer just to make sure you really slept, but you know Madam Pomfrey, she ushered me out before she even got you into a bed. Had to go grab the invisibility cloak to deliver this before James’s mandatory pre-game flying drills. 

I hope you don’t mind, but I ran into Regulus after breakfast—I think he might have been waiting for me—and I invited him to meet us in Hogsmeade next weekend. Thought we could grab one of those booths in the back of The Three Broomsticks. He agreed and hopefully we won’t run into any trouble with the Slytherin’s. Even if we tell them off, poor Reg still has to go back to the snake pit at curfew. 

See you from the pitch! 

YOUR biggest fan,

Sirius 

  
  
**Tuesday, 9 November, 1976**

Padfoot,

I am the luckiest person alive. I used to be so certain that I was the UNluckiest person alive, what with the awoo business and all, but I just overheard two Hufflepuff girls talking about me which led to them talking about _you_ which led to the most amazing rumour I have ever heard in all of my 16 years.

Are you ready?

Merlin, I almost don’t even want to say it, it’s so bloody crude.

Okay... okay.

Apparently, the hot gossip is that “Sirius Black is hung like a centaur”.

Yes, yes, eat it up, gloat, enjoy it.

So as you can see, I, Remus John Lupin, am the luckiest person alive.

Regretfully,

Moony

**Friday, November 12th, 1976**

Moony—

Okay, this rumor has officially gotten out of control. It was funny for the first few days, but now I can’t go anywhere without someone inquiring if it’s true. And it’s not just the ladies either. I have some _stiff_ competition out there for your affections. I guess I’m going to have to make sure I show you everyday that I choose you. I don’t want any of these other boys thinking they can just steal you away. 

Speaking of, even Dirk was trying to ask if the rumors were true earlier today in Potions. James cut him off though and informed him, and I quote, “Nah, but I’m hung like a Stag if you’re interested.” I almost choked. Dirk looked downright scandalized and even Lily wore a little bit of a blush at the next table over. 

Neighing over you,

Sirius 

P.s. Regulus asked if we could meet earlier in the day before Hogsmeade gets too crowded. I said yes, of course. So I hope you don’t mind we won’t get to have our usual Saturday lie in.

  
  
**Tuesday, 16 November, 1976**

Sirius, 

I think I found the source of the rumour! After the game on Sunday, did James say something in the locker room like, “Nice job hanging center”?

I am wheezing!

Anyway, I’m off to Care of Magical Creatures. Professor Kettleburn brought in nifflers! I am going to cry and then try to steal one, they’re so cute.

Catch you back in the dorm later.

Muah,

Remus

**Tuesday, November 16th, 1976**

Remus—

Please tell me there’s a niffler in your pocket! I want to find that ring Uncle Alphard sent me last year. I think Regulus would really like it. It could be his own hiding in plain sight rebellion. Just a little something to remind him I have his back.

Unlike my other brother. Why am I not surprised it was James who started that rumor, even if it was an accident. I will forever be shaking my head at him. Lovingly of course. 

Muah right back at you,

Sirius 

  
  
**Tuesday, 23 November, 1976**

Sirius, 

I’m writing this while lying on my stomach on the grass. The lake is eerily calm and I’m looking forward to when it finally freezes over and you can try to teach me to skate again. I promise I’ll get the hang of it eventually. The air is getting colder every day, and I like being out here with just my ink and parchment and quill, watching you and James and the rest of the team (but mostly you) while you practice.

You’re so graceful in the air, you know? I mean, everything you do is so confident and smooth—the way you walk, the way you gesture with your hands, the way you hold your wand—but maintaining that composure while in the air and holding a bat is especially impressive. I feel like I’m so clumsy and bumbling compared to you, always tripping on my shoelaces and spilling ink on myself and ripping holes in my favourite jumpers. A bonafide mess.

Sometimes I wonder why you’re with me. I know you’ll just scold me later for that line but it’s true. I try to tamp it down and bottle it up, but the self-loathing always manages to announce itself. You never treat me like I’m anything other than perfect though. Which makes _you_ perfect. Which makes it even more unbelievable that you’re with me.

I don’t know.

Rambling away,

Remus

**Wednesday, November 24th, 1976**

Remus—

I hope I was able to show you last night all the vast and wonderful ways that you are the perfect one in this partnership. And before you question my word choice there, allow me to explain. 

Yes, you are my boyfriend and that makes us in a relationship, but that word doesn’t fully surmise the depths of this to me. It’s too bland, too watered down. It implies that perhaps we just relate to each other instead of work in tandem, like partners, like equals. We lift each other up instead of drag each other down. 

Seriously Remus, you say I’m graceful, and maybe I am as I fly and move about, but there’s many different types of grace in this world. Graceful ways more important than how one struts. Like how you always thank everyone for the slightest of gestures. Or how you read a room and can manage to accommodate the needs of others before they ask. The way you endure every full moon with quiet grace. It’s mesmerizing and I’m better for being in the presence of it. 

Your type of grace changes people and can last a lifetime. Mine is fleeting and will diminish with time. With any luck, by the time that happens, I will have been partnered with you long enough that some of your goodness has rubbed off on me. 

Your partner, 

Sirius 

  
  
**Monday, 29 November, 1976**

Sirius, 

Someday, when I’m as old as Dumbledore and have lived through a very illustrious career as a rich, famous, and most importantly, talented curse breaker—long after I’ve gone on many exciting adventures and retired into a life of sweet domesticity with my husband and our 23 dogs—some historian will sit down with me to write my biography and they will ask me, “Mr. Lupin, your record was practically spotless. Was running out of class in your 6th year and interrupting another one to kiss Sirius Black full on the mouth in front of your peers and Professor McGonagall really worth getting your first and only detention?”

I will stroke my very long, white beard and smile fondly at the memory of scrubbing out sticky cauldrons in the back of the Potions classroom and say, “Yup.”

Yours,

Remus


	3. Winter 1976 - 1977

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Winter and the Holidays blow into Hogwarts, and with it some mystery, hints of a war simmering in the background, and lots of love passed back and forth on parchment between Remus and Sirius.

**Wednesday, December 1st, 1976**

Remus—

Do you like this paper airplane trick for getting notes around? It’s much easier than having to run to the owlery, or trust that you’ll get my notes—unread I might add—from the heathens we call friends.

James tried it on Lily during transfiguration after I showed it to him. Though his subtlety is not quite as good and McGonagall has catlike reflexes that I shouldn’t have been so shocked about. Wish you could’ve been there. The look on James’s face as Minnie read his letter of love for Lily aloud was quite the show. 

Serves him right. You know he stole some of our lines! When I asked him after class about it he just shrugged and said, “Works on you and Moony.” I have to give him some credit though, as Lily didn’t hex him for it. She actually looked a bit doe eyed. 

I told him to ask Lily to meet us at The Three Broomsticks on Saturday. Peter’s going to ask Mary as well. Hopefully the girls will say yes, those two could use a little taste of what we have. 

See you at dinner!

Sirius 

  
  


**Friday, 3 December, 1976**

Sirius, 

Look at this rune. 

It’s the alchemical symbol for amalgamation, or the combining of two different elements. It’s often associated with antimony, an element that, when molten, will aggressively swallow up other metals such as copper, lead, and tin to form alloys. As such, it was given the nickname the Grey Wolf. 

But wait there’s more.

If you think about it, the werewolf is the ultimate amalgamation. There are two different beings in one body, with the wolf swallowing up the human form during transformation.

Pretty groovy, huh? I love finding strange connections to wolves and ancient magic like this. I quite like the rune, too.

AWOO,

Remus

  
  
**Saturday, December 4th, 1976**

Moony—

This rune is perfect in so many ways. Not just in how it relates to the wolf—though that is brilliant—but how it could relate to us as well. Two different souls, the moon and the star, melding around each other. I quite like it! It’s a force, but also a symbol for adaptability. 

I wish I was in Ancient Runes with you watching your brilliance. The way your whole face lights up when you discover something new and wonderful is such a sight. And then when your lips curl into a lopsided smirk as you immediately start to unravel this new information, looking for new and interesting ways to adapt the magic, makes my heart race just to watch. 

But instead I’m in Potions listening to Slughorn drone on and on about the dangers of Felix Felicis. He said he’s even hesitant to teach us how to brew it because he worries that a few of us—gaze focused on me and James—would utilize it inappropriately. As if Snivellus is going to use it for anything good. Bloke will probably try and use it to coerce himself back into Lily’s good graces. 

The black dog to your grey wolf,

Padfoot 

P.s. Purely theoretical question, but I wonder if ruins still have powers as tattoos? Do your books say anything about that? 

  
  
  
**Sunday, 5 December, 1976**

Sirius, 

Yes, I think runes would still hold power as tattoos. I know many ancient bodies have been unearthed that had runic tattoos, so it’s certainly a belief that’s been long held. Also, if they were done in magical ink, that may add something special. Of course this is purely speculation, but perhaps your art professor knows more.

Yours,

Remus

PS: Why? Are you planning on getting a tattoo?

  
  
**Wednesday, December 8th, 1976**

Remus—

I talked to Miss Burbage tonight in art about Rune tattoos. She gave me a whole history about them! They were really popular when Grindelwald was trying to take over. People thought they would offer them some form of protection. But I guess it doesn’t really work that way. 

Though she did say that tattoos done in magical ink along with an incantation can do some amazing things! Like if someone got a Rune tattoo that represented another they could make it so it was something only that person could see, or something that changes color when that person is near. There’s even a way to make tattoos move, like some wizards have tattoos of watches or calendars and such. Things like that. It’s quite fascinating! 

She showed me her own tattoo, a cherry blossom that blooms in season with the actual trees. I guess it goes through the tree's entire life cycle, it was looking pretty barren though as it’s winter time. And don’t worry, she absolutely did not give me the address of a shop just outside Diagon Alley that does these. 

Inking of you,

Sirius 

  
  
**Saturday, 11 December, 1976**

Sirius,

Good morning sleepyhead. Look outside—first snow of the season! I went to grab us a breakfast of those sticky orange cinnamon rolls and hot chocolate, and I have plans to be snuggled up in bed and kissing you until noon. Don’t fight it. 

It’s completely irresponsible since I have papers to write and studying to do (as do you, I’m sure), but just this once I’m putting work out of my mind and relaxing a bit. I’m tutoring a third year in DADA after lunch, but after that I’m all yours again.

XOXO,

Remus

**Monday, December 13th, 1976**

Remus—

We really need to get our hands on a time-turner. If we had one, I’d set it to rewind this weekend on a constant loop, that way we’d never have to get out of bed again. It would be the most blissful existence. When we learn to conjure a patronus I’ll be sure to focus on eating cinnamon buns in bed with you. 

We could have a repeat over Christmas Holidays if you’d like! Unless you’re going home, then maybe I’ll just sneak to your place. It’s not like I have a place to go anyways. I mean, sure there’s the Potters, but I feel like I’m imposing. A bit of a black stain on their Celestina Warbeck style Christmas. It might be better if I just stay at the castle. I need to make a decision soon though, Mcgonagall’s already been asking around Gryffindor Tower. 

Dreaming of your lips like sugar, 

Sirius 

  
  


**Tuesday, 14 December, 1976**

Sirius,

As much as I’d love nothing more than to stay firmly seated on your lap for two weeks having my face snogged off and being fattened up with sweets, Mum and Da do want me home for Christmas hols.

You should give the Potters more credit. You went to them for a reason, right? You are not a burden or a “black stain” to any of the people who care about you, and the Potters  _ adore _ you, Sirius, so much. So go home with James, hang fairy lights on the trees, decorate gingerbread wizards, and thank Effie and Monty for being so welcoming. They want to see you happy and thriving, just as much as James or Pete or I do. You deserve a family who knows your worth, and the Potters are it.

Be kind to yourself,

Remus

**Sunday, December 19th, 1976**

Remus—

Once again my dear Moony, you have proven to be right. Coming to the Potters for Christmas was the best idea! 

They do it really proper around here. A tree in almost every room, giant stockings (including one embroidered with my name and stars all over it), wreaths that smell of pine and cinnamon, ornaments that sing carols, and more bicuits than you can imagine. We just got here and I’m already overwhelmed and over-sugared. 

I just wish I could’ve brought you with me. I know it’s only for two weeks, but I miss you already. 

Kisses under the mistletoe, 

Sirius 

  
  


**Tuesday, 21 December, 1976**

Sirius,

I’m glad to hear you’re having a good time—you deserve it! 

Mum and I have been baking up a storm, so I’ve sent along a box of different kinds of Christmas sweets for you and James to share. I’ve sent a box to Pete and Lily as well. Let me know which ones you like best! I’m particularly fond of the dark chocolate peppermint bark myself. I’ve been absolutely mad for chocolate and peppermint anything lately. I’ve even taken to putting crushed candy cane bits in my hot chocolate. Soooo lovely. Try it!

I’m excited for Christmas more than usual this year, though that may be because I’m just happier in general lately. Even Da is in good spirits, and that’s saying something since he’s usually such a humbug. Maybe laughter really is contagious.

Give my love to the Potters (and James too, I suppose) and look for Hermes with a gift for you Xmas morning.

Missing you,

Remus

**Thursday, December 23rd, 1976**

Remus—

Thank you for the sweets! And thank your mum as well. To think she does all that she does without magic is really incredible. The chocolate peppermint bark is so good, and I did what you suggested and dropped some into my cocoa. It felt like a Moony hug.

It’s funny, it almost feels like summer again with us being apart right now. Just long stretches of day or night where I think of you and reminisce about us. Like right now, as I write this letter—a mug of hot chocolate at my side—I’m thinking about our first kiss at the end of last term. 

With O.W.L’s and end of term exams done, you were finally able to relax for the first time in ages. You were smiling all night, your eyes were bright, and your cheeks were slightly flushed from fire whiskey. You stayed up with me and watched and joked as the rest of Gryffindor slowly broke away and went to bed until it was just me and you left by the fire which was lit for an unseasonably cold early summer night. 

I couldn’t take it anymore. I’d been wrestling with what I wanted from the moment I saw you on Platform 9 & ¾ earlier that fall. And I knew I couldn’t let summer go by with the thought of what could grow between us lingering in my mind. It was time to make my move—it had been time for far too long, I was just too stubborn to realize it—and you looked at me so hopefully when I leaned in and kissed you, soundly, fully, deeply, that I knew it was the right choice. 

And when you stole a second kiss from me in the train compartment as soon as James and Pete were out of sight, I knew that was it for me. I was done for and already so head over heels in love with you. And it’s only grown more intense everyday since then. 

Love, 

Sirius Orion Black 

  
  
  


**Saturday, 25 December, 1976**

Sirius,

Happy Christmas! I’m glad to know you’re enjoying the sweets. Mum says you’re welcome to more if you’d like. Da says not if he gets to them first. It’s officially the Biscuit Wars.

I must have re-read your last letter a thousand times, and two days later I still don’t quite know how to respond. Of course I love you, too. I feel like I’ve loved you forever.

You and I have always been strangely close, in a different way than how you’re close with James or me with Lily. You’ve always stood up for me, protected me, went well out of your way to make sure I was okay. You gave me Padfoot, you make my confidence grow everyday, you make me feel like I could do anything, have anything, be anything if I set my mind to it. You have always cared for me, and I for you, in a way that goes beyond a simple friendship. 

We had a romance long before you kissed me that night, would you agree? But still, in that moment I felt everything fall into place. Like that old soulmate magic we learned about in Charms, this is our destiny. This is how we are supposed to be—me in your arms, you in my heart. 

I hope you like your gift. As soon as I saw it I knew it had to belong to the most mischievous and clever boy I know. It looks like an ordinary penknife, but I’ve been told the blade can untie any knot and unlock any door. 

Consider it your key to my heart. Use it wisely, and you will always have me in the palm of your hand.

Love you to the moon and back again,

Remus John Lupin

**Saturday, December 25th, 1976**

Remus—

Merry Christmas my love! I’m sorry your gift wasn’t waiting for you under the tree this morning. James insisted on using Nimbus, and Effie and Monty’s owl Godric, to send Lily—wait for it—twelve dozen lilies. The poor girl is going to sneeze her brains out if the overwhelming smell of all of those doesn’t knock her out first. I know from first hand experience. I only recently came to. 

Thank you so much for this knife! We can have a lot of fun with this, and likely get ourselves out of some pretty sticky situations. My, as you say mischievous and clever mind, is already thinking of all the endless possibilities, starting with breaking into Filch’s office. I’d like to get some of our confiscated items back and we can further explore the castle as well! There are so many rooms and corridors we have yet to find a way into. 

I hope you enjoy your books! I know they’re not as exciting as your gift to me, but I thought that  _ History of Magic and the Pyramids _ was right up your alley as well as  _ Hidden World, How Runes Keep the Wizarding World a Secret.  _ I must admit I browsed them. Fascinating! Perhaps we can take a trip to Egypt once we graduate next year. A celebration of sorts! Just me and you like destiny, the stars, and old soulmate magic has deemed it should be. 

Love magic and soulmate kisses,

Sirius 

  
  


**Sunday, 26 December, 1976**

Sirius,

I absolutely love the books—thank you! I showed them to Da and mentioned how I told you I had this silly fantasy of breaking curses in Egyptian tombs and fighting off mummies and his face lit up with delight. He said it wasn’t silly at all and that the books are “a very thoughtful gift” and I have to agree with that part. He also said to “beware of sphinxes” and did not elaborate.

Aw. I actually think that’s quite romantic of James! Who doesn’t smile when they get flowers? Here’s hoping she’s not allergic to her namesake. I’ll have to check in with her later.

Any plans for the first? Maybe you can come over and spend the night. I’d like to give you a proper snogging as the clock ticks over. And maybe some hand stuff.

Loving you always,

Remus

**Tuesday, December 28th, 1976**

Remus—

I have no plans for the first except for giving you a proper ‘ring in the new year’ snogging! (And hand stuff). 

Would it be too much to ask if I came on the 31st and stayed with you until we catch the train back to Hogwarts on the 2nd? I hate to impose. But James’s entire extended family is here and staying through New Years and it’s all a bit much for me if I’m being honest. Everyone is incredibly nice and all, but I still catch some looks and the occasional whisper. It could all be in my head, but I could use some peace and a chance to recharge. I understand if it’s a lot to ask though. 

Loving you, 

Sirius 

  
  
**Wednesday, 29 December, 1976**

Sirius,

Not a lot to ask at all! Da needed some convincing, but they’re both on board for you to stay over now. Let’s get you out of that crowded house and cuddled up in my tiny twin bed.

We won’t be able to catch any of the fireworks in town from all the way out here, but we can surely make some of our own.

Am I making you blush? I hope I am.

Love,

Remus

  
  
**Friday, December 31st, 1976**

Remus—

You’re likely still in bed resting peacefully, but I wanted you to know that I’m up and on my way. I’ll be catching the Knight Bus as soon as Nimbus takes flight. Hopefully he won’t wake you. 

I can’t wait to see you and cuddle up to you in your twin bed. And yes, you definitely made me blush with the thought of us making fireworks of our own. Though to be honest, as much as I’m looking forward to that display, I really just need you in my arms again. 

I know that’s cliche, but now that I’m with you, I understand what it means. 

See you in a few hours my love,

Your Sirius 

  
  
**Monday, 3 January, 1977**

Sirius,

As much as I enjoyed having a few weeks off to spend time with Mum and Da, I’m excited to be back at school and get back to the grind. Plus there’s that added bonus of being here with a certain fit bloke whom I’m lucky enough to share a room with and ogle as much as I please. 

No I don’t mean James. I mean Peter, of course.

You might want to check in with Regulus. I caught him being cornered by Mulciber on the train but he brushed me off when I tried to ask him if he was alright. He seemed bothered by something. Perhaps he’d be more comfortable talking to his big brother rather than a swotty prefect, hm?

Good news though! The lake is sufficiently frozen through, and that means you’re taking me ice skating the first chance we get. I want to be as elegant on skates as a swan on the water. 

Stop laughing! It could happen!

Your ice prince,

Remus

**Thursday, January 6th, 1977**

Remus—

You were right about Reg. He actually came to me first between classes and I couldn’t wait to fill you in until later. As a prefect, I think you should know about all this. I guess over the Holidays there was some heavy recruiting going on for the Voldster at the annual LeStrange Winter Solstice Soirée. (I definitely don’t miss that snake pit of a party.)

Those junior members who joined are calling themselves ‘The Knights of Walpurgis’. How lame. And people give us a hard time about being called the Marauders. We didn’t even name ourselves! That was Minnie! 

But here’s the part you need to know and I’ll tell James and Pete as well, apparently part of their duties as Death Eaters (another dumb name) in training is to recruit more members and remind Muggle borns here at Hogwarts of their place. 

Reggie, of course, said no to them—though he did imply that dear old Wally and Orion had urged him to listen to what was being said, so I’m not sure how long he’ll hold under their pressure. I wish I could get him to leave them as well, though I don’t think he has anywhere else to go. 

Love you,

Sirius 

P.s. Skating lessons resume tonight after dinner if your post moon self is up for it. You’re well on your way to being a graceful swan on the ice! And I’ll have hot chocolate waiting for us by the common room fire for after. 

  
  


**Friday, 7 January, 1977**

Padfoot,

I don’t like this at all. Lily says Snape is trying to get involved with the Death Eaters as well, and that he’s been canoodling with the Malfoys. Isn’t your cousin Narcissa engaged to one of them?

I suppose we always knew Snape had a hard-on for the Dark Arts, but I never thought he could stoop this low, being a half-blood himself. And for what? Attention? Glory? Just to have an excuse to be a bigoted little shit? What do you think they’re promising these kids? And surely Dumbledore knows what’s going on—why wouldn’t he be doing anything about this? I have so many questions.

I’m going to do some research and see if I can find some protection spells for Regulus. There may even be a rune I can use, if he’ll even accept my help. Here’s hoping.

Yours,

Moony

Graceful swan my arse, which is properly BRUISED by the way. I’m always so sure I’m going to get the hang of skating right up until I step onto the ice, and then everything goes to hell. I flail about like a newborn mooncalf on spindly legs. My bum hurts. My back hurts. Good thing I haven’t got an ego or that would be hurting as well.

  
  
**Monday, January 10th, 1977**

Remus—

Unfortunately I will not be able to administer my signature healing kisses (still in development) to your poor bruised backside until far later in the evening than I had hoped as I have been given detention for each night this week. 

Yes, the rumors are true—Damn Sir Cadagan and his inability to not gallop from portrait to portrait to spread gossip—I did, in fact, punch Snape in the nose. And no, I don’t feel bad about it. He had the nerve to laugh openly about what Mulciber did to Mary this weekend. 

I’m enraged just thinking about it again. James too, and surprisingly he’s not furious at me for getting benched for this Saturday’s game against Hufflepuff as part of my punishment. 

I wish there was a way we could put a stop to all of this. Reg says Mulciber is being treated like some kind of wartime hero in the dungeons. Can we put a tracking spell on him? It’ll be easier to keep track of him and his little gang of miscreants than try and protect all the Muggle borns twenty four hours a day. 

Keep the bed warm for me!

Love,

Your delinquent, Sirius 

  
  
**Tuesday, 11 January, 1977**

Sirius,

This is precisely why I love you—you’re a bloody genius! Tracking people is exactly what we need to do, and we just so happen to already have the perfect medium for it. It’s so obvious, I’m surprised none of us have thought of it before.

I’ll see if I can sweet talk Flitwick a bit for information on tracking charms that we can modify and add to the map. Maybe something like whatever it is the Ministry uses to track owls. If all else fails, I’ll drag James and Petey to the library for some research. Surely the prospect of knowing exactly where those slimy gits are (and where Lily and Mary are, of course) will get them both hitting the books. 

Bonus: Much easier marauding if we know where Filch and his mangy cat are.

Adoringly,

Remus

Be careful with Snape. He already knows too much, and I’m afraid if you hit him one too many times Dumbledore will throw you out of school for good. I doubt Minnie would ever let that happen, but still, don’t let your temper get the best of you.

**Thursday, January 13th, 1977**

Remus—

I can’t believe I’m missing all of the researching in the library fun to dust trophies for the fourth day in a row. Yes I’m pouting. How many dusty old trophies can this castle have? It’s clear it’s been decades since most of them have been polished. What does Filch even do around here besides chase after us? 

And I bet you look irresistibly cute too leaning over a pile of charms books, your brow slightly furrowed and your bottom lip trapped between your teeth. There’s probably a curl hanging over your brow just begging to be smoothed back and away from your face. But alas, that curl will remain and I will continue to sneeze at all the dust surrounding me. 

Still worth punching Snape. You are right though, he knows too much, so I promise I’ll restrain myself. I don’t want to put Minnie in a bad position. 

Longingly,

Sirius 

  
  


**Friday, 14 January, 1977**

Sirius,

Were you trying to get me all hot and bothered in the library with your last letter? Forcing me to fantasise about you pressing me against the stacks, your fingers tangled in my hair, your breath on my neck...

And now you’ve got me sweating in Ghoul Studies.

Honestly, what am I going to do with you? At least you’re done with detentions and you’re free tomorrow to get your hands back on me where they belong.

Plenty more research to do still, but I’ve found three spells that look interesting. First, there’s Appare Vestigium. I learned about this one in Care of Magical Creatures of all places. It’s a tracking spell that Newt Scamander used to find his fantastic beasts, though I’m not sure it can work on actual people. It’s worth trying, however.

Then there’s Avenseguim. This is a charm that can turn an actual object into a tracking device. The obvious choice for our object would be the map itself, but it seems to me that would simply have the map following a person around. We don’t want that. 

The last one, and most promising to me, is the Homonculous Charm. This can actually be cast upon the map and is used for tracking the Owl Post, just as I suspected, but I can’t get it to work. It’s either too complicated or the map is wrong or I’m not doing it correctly. Maybe you can have a go at it.

Dozing off in class,

Remus

**Saturday, January 15th, 1977**

Remus—

Rise and shine, sleepy head! I went down to the kitchens to get us breakfast since we overslept. Though believe me, I’m not complaining. Last night was incredible and worth getting scolded by James for using the Invisibility Cloak for as he called them, ‘sordid reasons’. 

I don’t know what he was so pissed about. We got the map working didn’t we? It’s his own fault for using it to go look for us. He should’ve known we were ‘celebrating’ our achievements. Why else would we be tucked away in that corner of the library at that late of an hour? Godric, that boy needs a girlfriend. 

Love YOUR boyfriend,

Sirius 

  
  


**Monday, 17 January, 1977**

Sirius,

You’re right—James is bored. We should keep him good and distracted with a new prank or something. Lead him to coming up with the idea on his own for the full effect. But what? Charm the dungeon floors to be as slick as ice so that the Slytherins all slip and fall? Exploding snowflakes in the Great Hall? Set up the map to look like the squid and Snape are snogging? Send a boggart to someone through the post?

Apparition classes start today! I don’t know about you, but I’m a little afraid I’ll end up splinching myself. What were the three D’s again? Or were they P’s...

Dumbledore sure paces in his office a lot. Wonder what he’s doing up there. Perhaps we could sneak in with this fancy new map to let us know when the coast is clear. Put Wormy up to it and see what our favourite little rodent can find out. What do you think? Too risky?

Up to no good,

Remus

**Tuesday, January 18th, 1977**

Mon petit faiseur de méfaits—

Ok, I talked to Pete in Divination and he agrees, James is bored. You know he crashed Pete’s date with Mary? He actually slid into the booth with them at Madam Puddifoot’s. 

So, needless to say, Pete is on our side. He also had quite the brilliant idea in regards to the Dumbledore situation. That we could cover two things in one night. If you and I help James turn the dungeon corridor floors into ice, Pete can use the moment that chaos ensues to spy on Dumbledore. (It’s not like he’ll come out of his office to investigate.) 

The only other thing we have to work out, since Pete won’t be available to sneak into Slytherin House, is how do we get the Slytherins out of their common room. Maybe Reggie can help? Be our inside man. What are your thoughts?

Avec amour,

Sirius 

  
  


**Wednesday, 19 January, 1977**

Padfoot,

Ah, Reggie, my little Marauder in the making. I love the idea of him helping us, but I also don’t want to get him into any trouble. He’ll have to be very sneaky.

If we use dung bombs again, they’ll immediately suspect it was us (admittedly, they have been our go-to for quite a while), so I’m thinking some sort of loud noise will get them out of their common room. Maybe music? Mandrake seedlings? Fireworks? Whatever it is, stash it in their dorms, ice over the corridors, maybe leave a lovely pile of Hippogriff poo for them to slip into on the way. A truly beautiful mess.

Throw some ideas at me, Monsieur Black.

Love you,

Moony

Are we back to the French again? Je peux penser à quelques nouveaux endroits où j'aimerais mettre ma langue.

  
  
**Friday, January 21st, 1977**

Remus—

Alright! All things are a go for Operation Slip, Slide and Snoop! I had an owl deliver Reg the Filibuster Fireworks to light off an hour after curfew. Wormtail has secured the password—‘sugar mice’ oddly enough—to get past the gargoyles leading to Dumbledore's office, he’ll then go rat and snoop around. James is strangely excited to collect Hippogriff poop, I guess he was more bored than we thought. And I have pocketed the map so you and I can go sneaking off after this is all done and you can use that French tongue of yours in the way you implied in your last letter. 

Excité et le vôtre, 

Sirius 

  
  


**Sunday, 23 January, 1977**

Sirius,

Here. I copied down the names from the list Petey nicked from Dumbledore’s office like you asked.

Regulus Black

Edgar Bones

Caradoc Dearborn 

Lily Evans 

Benjy Fenwick 

Alice Fortescue 

Frank Longbottom 

Remus Lupin 

Dorcas Meadowes 

Marlene McKinnon 

Peter Pettigrew 

James Potter 

Fabian Prewett 

Gideon Prewett 

Emmeline Vance 

Seeing my name and so many of our friends’ names on there is so unsettling that I feel a bit nauseous. Even more unsettling is that yours isn’t. What could this possibly be for? Especially with the Prewetts and Frank Longbottom listed, when they graduated last year. It makes no sense.

We can’t let this get out, but I’m fearing the worst.

With bated breath,

Remus

**Monday, January 24th, 1977**

Remus—

I can’t stop staring at this list. I feel like it’s consuming me. I even got reckless between Transfiguration and Divination and tracked Regulus down with the map. I didn’t tell him about the list (not yet, I don’t want to stress him out), but I asked him about Dumbledore. He said he’s never spoken to Dumbles but that Slughorn mentioned something about him being a contender for Prefect next year after reporting Mulciber to him and that Dumbledore said he’s an excellent candidate and he has his eye on him for great things. Whatever that means. 

But you know how Sluggy is, always eager to put himself around the best students, or at least the ones with the most influence. 

I just don’t know what to think and I hate the fact that there’s a list out there that has my boyfriend, my brother, and my best friend on it, but not me. If this is something bad, how am I supposed to protect all of you if I’m not included. 

Locking you in permanent cuddles,

Sirius 

  
  


**Wednesday, 26 January, 1977**

Sirius,

So as you know, I’ve been cross-referencing Dumbledore’s cryptic list with... well, several things, in an attempt to find some sort of pattern. The closest match I could find was the sign up sheet for Flitwick’s Dueling Club last term. But of course, you were a part of that club, as was Snape and Mulciber and a few others, and Regulus was not. He’s also the youngest on the list, as well as the only Slytherin.

Suspicious.

Peter seems to think Dumbledore is recruiting an army. Utterly ridiculous as most of the names on there are technically children. 

See you after my rounds tonight,

Remus

**Friday, January 28th, 1977**

Remus—

Welp, I think after last night it’s safe to say the Dumbles is recruiting. He looked hungry watching all of you on his list attempting apparition. Must have really honked him off that I managed to successfully do it first. 

But more importantly, you did it second and arrived in your circle all on one piece. I’m so incredibly proud of you for that, and it was damn sexy too. I swear I was holding my breath the whole time. I ran through all the healing charms I know at lightning speed in my head just in case I needed to jump into action. I know you were worried about splinching. And I can’t blame you after what happened to Marlene. I swear I’ll hear that blood curdling scream for ages now. James’s too, but it seems silly he reacted in such a way over a patch of hair. 

See you after practice!

Proud and in love, 

Sirius 

P.s. James needs you to tell him what to get for Lily’s birthday on Sunday. He needs to make up for the fiasco with the twelve dozen lilies at Christmas. 

  
  
**Friday, 28 January, 1977**

Sirius,

James should either leave Lily alone for her birthday or, I don’t know, actually refer to her by her first name instead of, “Oi, Evans!”

She was also eyeing those little swirly mood rings at Zonko’s, so that’s an idea. Just make him stay far away from the love potions.

And I don’t know, I just don’t believe your theory. It’s so far-fetched and besides, I trust Dumbledore. He’s done so much for me, what with keeping my secret and allowing me to attend Hogwarts at all. Also, you’re one of the best duellers in our year. Why wouldn’t he want you? I’ll keep my eyes and ears open for any clues or information, but I really doubt he’s recruiting an army of literal children to... what? Fight Death Eaters? Take down ol’ Voldy? Come on. That’s insanity. And what makes him so sure the people on that list would even agree to it?

Maybe it’s a list of people he’s recommending for a Ministry job?

Remaining optimistic,

Remus

**Monday, January 31st, 1977**

Remus—

It’s official, I’m dying. Never have I been this hungover and I don’t wish to ever feel this way again. How did Dorcas even get that much Fire Whiskey into Hogwarts? I wonder if she knows about the secret passageways. 

How pissed is Mcgonagall? She can’t be that mad, I mean she gave Pete a biscuit when she pulled us into her office. And she let Mary keep the Polaroid. Too bad wizarding photographs are silent. To hear Pete yell, “She doesn’t want to talk to you!” and the subsequent “oof!” from Snivellus after Pete’s gut punch on an endless loop forever will never get old. Even the Fat Lady was howling! She seemed pretty tired of telling Snape he couldn’t come in. 

All and all, I’d say Lily’s birthday party was a success, James’s trumpet serenade notwithstanding. If nothing else, it got my mind off of the Dumbledore stuff for a few hours. And you’re right. There’s no way what he’s doing is as nefarious as I had thought. It’s just seeing all of your names like that had me really worried. 

With love from beyond the grave,

Sirius 

  
  


**Tuesday, 1 February, 1977**

Sirius,

I thought teasing James about Lily being older than him would be fun, but instead he’s twisted our jokes into horny soliloquies about how he loves older women. The only plus side was at breakfast when Minnie, with her cocky little smile, made a point to tell him she wasn’t interested. His face! I still have tears in my eyes. I bet ol’ McGoogly was quite the little prankster herself in her day. She’s got everyone fooled, but I’m not falling for it.

Side note, even if that list we found is completely innocent and harmless, I’m planning on borrowing the cloak and hopping the fence while on my rounds tonight and heading into the Forbidden Forest to look for some black tourmaline. It’s a protective stone, so I want to paint some of the runes I’ve been learning about on them and give them to our friends. I know it seems kind of silly, but it’s the best I can do right now.

Want to come with? Have a romantic little stroll under the moonlight while holding a werewolf’s paw?

Your dark creature,

Remus

**Wednesday, February 2nd, 1977**

Remus—

I didn’t realize how different the forbidden forest was when one is strolling through it hand in hand with their love instead of running through it as a dog. We should do that more often, just the two of us, it was so peaceful. And we found so many of those stones! I’ll lend you my paints from art class if you’d like. 

Also, I was thinking, after Firenze’s cryptic warning last night about ‘with the moon comes two howls’ that maybe we should stay in the Shrieking Shack Friday night instead of going out. I’ll talk to James, I know he likes to roam, but something in Firenze’s voice and everything that’s going on, I’d feel better if we stayed inside. What do you think? 

Love on tourmaline,

Sirius 

P.s. You’re not a dark creature. You’re nothing but light and warmth. 

  
  
**Thursday, 3 February, 1977**

Sirius,

Thank you for letting me borrow your paints. The white runes ended up looking quite pretty on top of the smooth black rocks. I don’t want to scare anyone, so I think I’ll just go round and slip the stones into everyone’s school bags when they’re none the wiser. At least for everyone who is still at Hogwarts, anyway.

You’re probably right about Firenze’s message. Do you think there could be another werewolf out there in the forest? I hope not, though one can never be certain what—or who—lurks amidst those trees.

You know, I’ve told you before I sometimes still have nightmares of Greyback sneaking through my window and attacking me all over again. It’s a deep-seeded trauma I don’t think I’ll ever be able to shake off completely. Lately though, I’ve had this recurring one that I go to him for some reason. I go and live with him in these stinking werewolf dens and eat raw meat and all of them, all of the werewolves, they’re feral and hopeless, and you’re not there—no one is—and I’m all alone with them and they hate me.

I think I would probably die if I ever had to look into the face of such pure evil again.

Yours,

Remus

**Thursday, February 3rd, 1977**

Remus—

That’s it. Emergency meeting in our bed right now for chicken soup, chamomile tea, and cuddles. Is this why you’ve been so restless? Why didn’t you tell me sooner? I won’t judge you. I want to help you. I know we don’t talk about our lives before Hogwarts much, but I can listen and we can get to the bottom of these dreams together, and hopefully get them to stop. 

You have my word Remus, and now it’s on paper with my signature—I’ll even cast a spell on it if I have to—as long as I’m a part of your life I will do everything I can to make sure you’re never alone and Greyback is never anywhere near you. 

I love you, don’t you ever forget it,

Sirius 

P.s. Regulus caught me dropping his stone into his bag. He says thank you. 

  
  
**Saturday, 5 February, 1977**

Sirius,

Since I’m likely out cold, I’m leaving you a note in between my states of consciousness. Would you do me a huge favour and bring me one of those Honeydukes salted dark chocolate bars from my stash? That is, if Peter didn’t sneak away all of my sweets in my absence. The full took a lot out of me and you know I’m convinced that damn chocolate has secret healing abilities. 

Pomfrey says I broke my wrist and after the fire-vomiting fiasco with the Skele-gro when I broke my finger last year, I told her I’d make due with just a sling this time. She’s given me something to speed up the healing process as well, so I should only be down for two weeks, but I’m still thankful it’s not my wand hand. Or my holding-Sirius’s-hand hand.

I was only half-awake, but did James mention something about hearing another wolf howling last night? Guess we made the right call with staying in the shack. I only hope it stayed well away from Hogsmeade.

Zzzz,

Your Moony

**Saturday, February 5th, 1977**

Moony—

Here you go sleepyhead, your salted dark chocolate bars as you asked for. I’m off to get you some more before Honeydukes closes so I can spend all day tomorrow cuddling and feeding you chocolate after I beg and plead for Madam Pomfrey to release you from her care. 

And unfortunately you did hear correctly, James thinks he heard another wolf last night. So on the way to Hogsmeade we’re going to see if Padfoot, Wormtail, and Prongs pick up the scent on anything. Fingers crossed it was nothing. 

Rest up! And I’ll be here when you wake up in the morning. 

With love and a kiss to your wrist,

Sirius 

  
  
**Sunday, 6 February, 1977**

Sirius,

If you come back and I’m not here I’m at the library with my study group. While you miscreants were out, I finished most of my homework including two essays. Are you impressed? I’m not—I’m ready to go back to sleep. I wonder if it’s possible to put oneself into a magically-induced coma. Just for a little while. As a treat.

Thank you for the chocolate, by the way. It’s helped immensely and Pomfrey says I’m good to go and just to baby the wrist a bit. Shouldn’t be a problem with my sweet, protective boyfriend around. Might even have to get you to help me wash my back and those other hard to reach places.

Did you lot find out anything about the wolf?

See you soon,

Remus

**Monday, February 7th, 1977**

Remus—

Well I guess it’s safe to say that even though we didn’t find anything in the Forbidden Forest, James was not the only one who heard the other wolf. Hagrid really needs to work on his subtlety when he’s wandering around muttering about werewolves being seriously misunderstood creatures. I mean, he’s not wrong, but he’s not helping either. 

Did James get your Ghouls Studies books to you? I hope so. If not, I’ll hex him into the cabinet with the boggart in Filch’s office. And don’t worry, I’ll grab your astronomy supplies and also go on prefect rounds with you. Then after I’ll help you wash those hard to reach places. Maybe we can use the prefects bathroom. A place where James can’t come busting in. 

There’s been so much going on lately I’ve barely had you to myself and I want to administer some of my own healing magic onto that body of yours. 

Love and sponge baths,

Sirius 

  
  


**Friday, 11 February, 1977**

Sirius,

I have to admit, having three doting man-servants following me around, carrying my things, pulling out chairs, and retrieving snacks for me has been quite nice this week. I should break my bones more often if this is the kind of royal treatment I get. Maybe next time I’ll go for a leg and have you boys take turns carrying me on your backs. Ah, the life of a pampered werewolf. My parents never saw this twist coming.

Fetch my crown and sceptre,

Prince Moony

**Saturday, February 12th, 1977**

Prince Moony—

If you wish to be carried upon my back everywhere you need to go all you have to do is ask. There is no need to break bones for me to treat you as my prince. I shall pamper you always, fan you when it’s hot, and serve you chocolate squares as if they were grapes. 

But for now, since James has decreed that flying drills need to be run and that everyone needs to work on their ball handling—I argued that I handle my balls just fine—before the match this afternoon, I’m stuck at Quidditch practice before breakfast is even served. Pete said he’d help you with the banners and such for the game. See you for a quick kip and a snack later. 

Love from a broomstick,

Sirius 

P.s. Have you noticed how quickly your wrist is healing! The bruising is almost completely gone. 

  
  


**Sunday, 13 February, 1977**

Sirius, 

Congrats again on another beautiful win for Gryffindor! Although I do agree with you—your ball handling is spectacular. I’ll write you a Prefect’s letter of recommendation next time, and throw in a good word about how well you grip the stick too.

Also, if you haven’t made any super secret Valentine’s Day plans for us, I’d like to formally invite you to join me in the shack for a romantic candlelit dinner tomorrow night, followed by a sampling of our beloved Professor Sprout’s heirloom (and not-so-well-hidden) gillyweed plants.

Ball handling and stick gripping review to follow. Maybe more if you play your cards right.

Love, 

Remus

**Monday, February 14th, 1977**

MY MOONYTINE—

HOW DO I LOVE THEE,

LET ME COUNT THE WAYS..

ONE IS FOR YOUR BRILLIANT WIT,

TWO IS IN THE WAY YOUR PANTS FIT,

THREE CAN BE ABOUT YOUR CURLS,

FOUR AND FIVE ARE HOW IT ALL MAKES MY HEART DO SWIRLS.

SIX IS WHERE YOUR FRECKLES GO,

SEVEN IS ABOUT WHAT WE DO DOWN LOW,

KINDNESS GOES AT NUMBER EIGHT,

WHILE NINE AND TEN IS A THANKS FOR MAKING ME REALIZE I’M NOT STRAIGHT. 

ELEVEN IS FOR MOONY WHO, 

FOR WITHOUT HIM THERE’D BE NO PADFOOT TOO,

TWELVE IS WHAT WE ARE TOGETHER,

MOON AND STAR HERE FOREVER. 

HAPPY VALENTINES DAY!

LOVE,

SIRIUS

  
  
**Monday, 14 February, 1977**

Sirius, 

Wow. Many thanks for the Howler declaring your undying love over heart-shaped pancakes and raspberry jam. I expected theatrics, but I have to admit you still managed to surprise me. I loved it and I love you, so so so much. 

I still can’t believe you chose me of all people, but I’m not going to talk you out of it. You make me ridiculously happy, and I hope I do the same for you. I think I do.

I’m very much looking forward to tonight. We can share the box of chocolates you gave me and stay in the shack all night, just me and you.

Happy Valentine’s Day.

Your love always,

Remus

  
  
**Tuesday, February 15th, 1977**

Remus—

You are a wonder, a dream, a master of all things that make me happy and now I want to make the Shrieking Shack our own private little love nest where we never have to leave. 

Imagine, we clean it up proper. A few coats of paint, some furniture, a proper loo, and a kitchen for you to teach me how to cook in. There can be a garden out back full of fresh fruits and vegetables and herbs for me to make potions out of. We can live out our days a few steps from Hogwarts and even fewer steps from Hogsmeade. I can treat you after full moons and every other werewolf that needs help too. And you, my cleverest of friends, can hunt down mummies, and banshees, and boggarts galore and I will always have a fire and hot chocolate waiting for you when you return. 

It seems a perfect plan! Where else will we go post graduation anyways? I can sell some heirlooms and buy it outright! I know you’ve always hated the shack, but after a night like last night, I’m starting to think the shack is someplace special. A landmark in the history of Padfoot and Moony. 

Completely love struck for you,

Sirius 

  
  
  


**Wednesday, 16 February, 1977**

Sirius, 

I absolutely love the idea of us having our own little place when we’re done with school—with the fresh paint, the cute kitchen, the cozy fireplace, the herb garden. I want all of that and I want it with you, but I think I’d like it to be... not at school. While some of my best, most wonderful memories are here, some of my worst ones are as well, and I think I’d like a chance to start over with a clean slate for the both of us. Make some new memories within some new walls with my indescribably wonderful beau.

Know that I’m smiling though. You’re so incredibly sweet thinking of things like this, planning out our future, and we can always come back to visit our special “love nest” as you called it, and reminisce about the first time we both used our French tongues like that.

Honestly, I had no idea I could make you melt like chocolate. Or that I could feel so completely boneless. And the expression on your face—Merlin, help me. 

Sweating in the winter,

Remus

**Friday, February 18th, 1977**

Ma précieuse lune—

Meet me on the seventh floor, the corridor with that tapestry of Barnabas the Barmy as soon as you’re done with Prefect rounds. James and I might have found something while running away from Filch, but I can’t quite explain it. Just trust me that it’s absolutely brilliant and far better than a broom cupboard for when we want a bit of privacy. 

Dans votre attente,

Sirius 

P.s. You were right by the way, I know we talked about it but I wanted to mention it again. I think a small flat somewhere, just the two of us would be ideal. I might ask my Uncle Alphard if he has any summer work for me so I can start saving. 

  
  


**Monday, 21 February, 1977**

Mon étoile, 

I still can’t believe we (well, you and James, but I’m taking credit too) found the legendary Room of Requirement. I’ve read about it, but  _ Hogwarts: A History _ heavily implied it was a myth! My head is SPINNING. I’ve been thinking up different ways we could use it. Hear me out.

\- inter-house parties

\- pranking??

\- live concerts (do you think  _ Accio Iggy _ would work?)

\- movie screenings

\- wizard’s chess club (shut up)

\- our new bedroom

\- heated swimming pool

\- dueling practice 

\- lock Snape in there with a boggart (kidding)

\- brewing illegal potions

\- gillyweed storage

\- sexual experimentation (semi-kidding)

\- hiding James’s trumpet

Do you think it can be added to the map?

Ta lune,

Remus

**Friday, February 25th, 1977**

Remus—

Operation Hogwarts Cinema is a go! I can’t believe we’re going to be able to pull this off and that the Room of Requirement came so well stocked with Muggle movies. We have enough to do this every Friday for the rest of the year if we want. Assuming no one tells on us. But I think we have a good crew. Who knew so many people would want to watch a film about a killer shark. 

Pete’s going to get the popcorn going during his free period, and James and I are running to Hogsmeade to get some cases of butter beer and a bottle or two of fire whiskey. Are you still ok grabbing biscuits and other sweets from the elves? You know how much they love you. I mean how could they not? You’re perfection. 

I also reserved us one of the big comfy recliners in the back so we can cuddle up under a blanket and you can clutch onto me when you get scared. Wink.

Love and shark bites,

Sirius 

P.s. Wormtail found the perfect iteration of the room for hiding James’s trumpet. Apparently the Room of Requirement has been a dumping ground for hiding things for ages. I do hope he doesn’t get too upset, but honestly, it’s for his own good. 

  
  


**Saturday, 26 February, 1977**

Sirius,

Admit it—you were way more afraid of  _ Jaws _ than I was. And did they really have to kill the shark? It’s not his fault they were swimming in his food bowl. Poor sod was only minding his own business if you ask me.

Still, remind me to never go into the ocean ever again. Just in case.

All in all, I will say our first Marauder’s Movie Night (trademark pending) was wildly successful! Everyone seemed to have a great time. What say you about  _ The Man Who Fell to Earth _ next week? Evidently, we can get a glimpse of David’s Bowie, if you know what I mean.

Still prefer yours though,

Remus

Honestly, that trumpet has to go. James has figured out how to play the  _ Jaws _ theme and is sneaking up on unsuspecting victims in the hallways. It’s madness.

**Monday, February 28th, 1977**

Remus—

Marauders Movie Night is a go for Friday, which works out perfect as it’s the night before the full and this way you might actually relax instead of study as you’re supposed to do. Don’t get me wrong, I love my smart and dedicated to his studies, Moony, but you need to rest. Your wrist is only just now fully recovered. 

_ The Man Who Fell to Earth  _ looks good, definitely trippy. We should roll up some of Pomona Sprouts finest for the occasion. It might enhance your viewing pleasure. I hope you enjoy the potential glimpse. You’ll have to report your findings back to me though as I only have eyes for you and  _ your  _ Bowie. 

Your Star Man,

Sirius 

P.s. Plot twist, Lily caught Pete trying to sneak out of the tower with James’s trumpet. She’s gone soft and told him to put it back where he found it. Is this a prefect thing, or a Lily might be into James thing? 


	4. Spring 1977

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With Spring comes new beginnings, brothers bonding, and kisses perfected despite meddling oppressors.

**Tuesday, 1 March, 1977**

Sirius,

I’d almost completely forgotten about it, but I got a letter from Da this morning. I didn’t read it until just now, but he mentioned that there was, in fact, a werewolf sighting in Hogsmeade last moon and sent a clipping about it from  _ The Prophet _ . He reminded me to keep myself hidden away and safe. No one was hurt thankfully, and it seems to have moved on, but apparently there’s a chance it could have been Greyback himself. Aurors have been tracking him for ages and they did follow him to a town not far away from here, but he always slips away. He’s very smart and very sneaky.

What if he’s looking for me? I’m afraid my nightmares are coming true.

Love you,

Remus

Ps. I’m going to ask Professor Flitwick about the Patronus charm, just to be vigilant.

  
  
**Wednesday, March 2nd, 1977**

Remus—

Looks like we’ll be staying inside the shack again this moon, which is fine by me. Anything to keep you safe and to keep those nightmares of yours from coming true. I haven’t wanted to say it out loud, but do you think Greyback knows you’re here? I hope not, but it seems unlikely that he wouldn’t. 

It also seems strange to me that Dumbles hasn’t mentioned it to you. You’d think another werewolf showing up in Hogsmeade would be something he’d bring up to you. Maybe we should talk to him, or McGonagall at least. She’s always upfront with us. 

Like Flitwick! Too bad we have to wait until next week for him to start teaching us the Patronus charm. I wonder what mine will be? Probably Padfoot. Don’t those things usually go hand-in-hand? We’ll have to ask him. 

All my love and protection,

Sirius 

**Thursday, 3 March, 1977**

Sirius,

I spoke to Dumbledore like you suggested. I showed him the article from The Prophet that Da sent and expressed my concerns. Naturally, he was already aware of the other wolf and “didn’t want to worry” me. Bollocks! Did he really think I wouldn’t find out? He also said I shouldn’t be so quick to shun other werewolves, as they can be useful allies later. What? 

Pardon me for not wanting to face the man who attacked me in my bedroom at age four and ruined my life. But yes, Professor. Let’s be allies.

Am I stupid or has he gone mad? And allies for  _ what _ ?

Concerned,

Remus

**Friday, March 4th, 1977**

Remus—

All is set for tonight and somehow a few new people have heard about Marauders Movie Night. Maybe we should start charging? Nothing crazy, just like a bar of Honeydukes or something to help keep you stocked up. Especially with the Hogsmeade weekend being canceled for tomorrow. 

Gee, I wonder why that would be. Could it be because there’s another werewolf wandering the Forbidden Forest that Dumbles doesn’t want you to worry about, even though it’s obvious that we should be worried. 

I wish I knew what he was playing at, and what he means by ‘useful allies later’. I don’t like any of it. 

Since we’re spending the moon locked in the shack, I was thinking maybe Pete could stay behind and keep an eye on Dumbles with the map or go rat and follow him around. Could ask Regulus for help too, but I’m not sure if you want him knowing about you. What do you think?

Concerned but in love more,

Sirius 

  
  
**Sunday, 6 March, 1977**

Sirius,

Genius idea you had, asking everyone to pay a chocolate bar to get into the RoR. At this rate, I’ll be stocked up for life.

No broken bones this time round but I remember smelling him. The other wolf, I mean. He must have been closer last night than he was last month if I can remember his scent so distinctly. I know you’re going to argue with me about it, but depending on how long he hangs around and how long this Hogsmeade ban lasts, I think I’m going to use the Honeydukes tunnel and snoop around the town. I want to brush up on my defensive spells first, so I’m going to take extra credit lessons in Charms and DADA. Both professors have already agreed. You can join me for the lessons if you’d like, but I will be going to Hogsmeade alone.

Yours,

Remus

**Sunday, March 6th, 1977**

Remus—

Of course I’ll be joining you for the lessons, AND I’ll be going with you to Hogsmeade. And it’s not because I don’t think you’re capable on your own, because you are. But Remus, hear me please, even if this other werewolf isn’t Greyback, we have no idea who we’re dealing with or what their intentions are, and who says they’re even alone. I can go with you as Padfoot if you like, but you’re not going by yourself. 

Don’t pout, it’s not going to work and all it does is turn me on anyway. 

See you in the dorms once Pomfrey releases you!

Your partner in all things, including fending off other werewolves,

Sirius 

**Monday, 7 March, 1977**

Sirius,

Fine, I’ll concede to Padfoot. It might be good to have an element of surprise. To be honest, I’m not even certain what my plan is. To see who they are? Talk to them? Ask them what they want? Tell them to bugger off? Anyway, it’s not going to happen right away, I just want to prepare myself for it—physically and mentally. I’ve never actually met another werewolf before. Besides Greyback that is, although I don’t think I would consider that a meeting.

I wish Dumbledore wasn’t acting so sketchy about it.

Too bad I’m not taking Divination this term. Might’ve given me some insight.

Ah well.

Warily,

Remus

**Wednesday, March 9th, 1977**

Remus—

I was reading your tea leaves at breakfast and all they told me was that it’s YOUR BIRTHDAY TOMORROW!!! Countdown until Moony Day! The best day of the year. Please meet me tonight after prefect rounds in the art studio so I can give you your gift precisely at midnight. 

Why tonight, you might ask. Well, my dear Moony, that’s really quite simple. You see, I have a few gifts for you (don’t worry, not one of them cost me a knut) and I’d like to give them to you in private. And yes, one of your gifts is sexual in nature. Which to be fair, you could have this one everyday for eternity if you’d like. 

Celebrating you,

Sirius 

P.s. It’s a good thing Patronus charms start tomorrow, because we’re still getting nothing from Dumbles about this werewolf situation. I swear, I’m going to produce the biggest, strongest, most corporeal Patronus the world has ever seen for you. (And no Moony, I’m not talking about my dick—this time.) 

  
  
**Thursday, 10 March, 1977**

Sirius,

Good morning, my love.

You really know how to make a bloke swoon. Thank you so much for the book of your sketches—they’re absolutely lovely and I am still stunned that this is how I look through your eyes. You made me... beautiful. Which is not a word I would typically use to describe myself, but there’s simply no other one to use when looking at these drawings. I am truly touched. My heart swells. I will cherish this gift for as long as I live.

I also noticed that many of them are dated from well before we got together. Have you really been staring at me for this long? I had no idea. 

You surprise me every day, and I sincerely adore you for that. Well, I adore you for many reasons, including that thing you did with your mouth and hands last night. Merlin and Morgana, help me.

Let the celebration continue!

Forever enamored by you,

Remus

**Thursday, March 10th, 1977**

Remus—

Let the celebrations continue!! Special mini dinner party for you in the RoR instead of the Great Hall tonight. Pete and Mary (I think they’re getting pretty serious) will be bringing up a feast from the kitchens, James is in charge of setting up the music (no trumpet, I promise. He has explicit instructions of which of our records to bring), and I am in charge of escorting you, the guest of honor, to your party. Be excited, James and Pete have a really great gift for you that I think you’ll love. Perfect for documenting future explorations and run ins with magical/mythical creatures.

I’m so glad you liked your gift, to be honest, I was incredibly nervous to give it to you. I’m referring to the sketch book by the way, not your other gift. It’s funny, I was looking at the older sketches this summer as a replacement to not being able to see you everyday, and I had to laugh at myself for how blind I was. How did I miss the signs? I’ve been drawing you since I was 14. Most other blokes would be drawing Griffins and Dragons and improved broomsticks, and here I was mapping your angelic face. You’ve been my muse for so long I didn’t even realize that’s what you were. Still are actually. 

Inspired by you,

Sirius 

  
  
**Friday, 11 March, 1977**

Sirius,

Oh what a wonderful evening last night was. I’m sending off hand-written thank you notes to everyone who took part in helping make my 17th birthday my most memorable one yet, but you’re the only one who gets a full-on love letter. And I know you had something to do with the wonderful camera from James and Peter (lovely boys really, but no common sense and James is a notoriously awful gift-giver—remember the trick wand he gave me for me 16th? It exploded and left my hands sticky for days!), so thank you. I know I thanked you already, but thank you again. For the gifts, the party, the dinner, for everything. For being the most amazingly soppy, romantic boyfriend ever, and the best one I could ever have asked for.

How lucky I am to have you all in my life. 

How lucky I am to have fallen in love with my very best friend.

To many more celebrations with you,

Remus

Ps. I will gladly pose for a drawing anytime you like. No need to sneak about anymore. I quite like being your muse.

**Saturday, March 12th, 1977**

Remus—

My muse in all things art and now Patroni! Is that the plural? I’m not sure. All I am sure of is that you and your beautiful face, laugh, and wit are what helped me cast that corporeal Patronus in Charms yesterday. I can’t stop thinking about it! The way it shot out of my wand, galloped around the room and silently howled at my feet. 

It was you, you know. I know you’ve never seen yourself as Moony, but that was you, right down to the lopsided bent ear. I was expecting to see Padfoot, but honestly, seeing you makes so much more sense. 

You bring out the best in me. You make me brave and give me strength, and without you there would be no Padfoot. 

I wonder what yours will be! We can practice later if you’d like. The books and Flitwick are wrong by the way. It’s not a single happy memory that you need. What you need is a feeling, something or in my case, someone, that floods your heart and your magic with so much affection it has no place else to go but out your wand. (That sounds dirty. It’s also true in that sense as well if you get my meaning.) 

Howling with love,

Sirius 

  
  
**Monday, 14 March, 1977**

Sirius,

Of course you would be the first one in our year to produce a corporeal patronus. I am not surprised—you are an extremely talented and proficient wizard, after all—but admittedly I was surprised to see a wispy wolf burst forth from your wand. He was lovely. I may be a bit jealous since I couldn’t conjure one, but I am still so proud of you. And I’m flattered that you think it was Moony. What does it mean that your patronus is a wolf? 

Oh Sirius, you truly are amazing with your wand. 

You know what I mean, you git! I can sense your little cocky smirk and I’ll kiss it right off of your handsome face if you don’t stop.

I’m afraid I might never be able to get the charm right. Maybe I’ve never been happy enough? Remembering the first time Dumbledore came to visit my family and invited me to Hogwarts didn’t give me more than a sputter, nor did the first time you and I kissed.

I’ll keep trying though. I think I know what I want to try next class—it’s a memory and a feeling from back in fifth year. We shall see.

Quitters never prosper,

Remus

  
  
**Tuesday, March 15th, 1977**

Remus—

You did it! Not just a wisp, not just a glow, but a full on Patronus! And it was absolutely magnificent. I hope you’re not upset with me for immediately casting mine, I was just so excited and it was really special to see Padfoot and Moony running together. I couldn’t resist. I hope that doesn’t frighten you.

So what did you think of? It’s okay if it wasn’t me. I won’t be upset. But if it was my own big ‘Patronus’ please tell me. Just kidding, even I’m not that conceited. 

James on the other hand, what a show he put on. I know he was livid when he saw Snape produce that matching doe to Lily’s first, but seeing James conjure Prongs and show Snape up in such a way was almost too much to handle. Even Lily’s Patronus was unable to deny what it likely means. I guess James has been right this whole time after all, but you might need to talk to Lily, she seemed a little upset.

Canines and constellations, 

Sirius 

  
  
**Wednesday, 16 March, 1977**

My beloved Padfoot,

Back in second year, you three came to me and James sat me down and told me, as nicely as possible, that you had figured out my secret.

I was afraid I’d lost my first friends, that you all hated me, that you would tell everyone about me. I was angry that you’d been snooping on me. I was sad that I’d have to go home and leave Hogwarts forever.

I wanted to scream and cry and run away as far as I could, so I stood up to leave and do just that. But you were there. You, Sirius. You took both of my hands in yours and smiled and said that I’d gotten it all wrong. That you were excited about it. That you would all keep my secret. That it didn’t change anything and we would still be friends forever.

You even started calling me Moony, affectionately.

Then in third year, you three sat me down again and told me you were going to help me. Peter explained that it was all your idea, but that it was still a secret. The smile you gave me was as brilliant as your name, and I’ll never forget it. I was so head over heels for you, even back then.

Fast forward to last term and you did it. You mastered the animagus spell and transformation. You sat me down a third time and before I could even ask what was going on, you transformed into a big, black dog before my very eyes and licked my face. I knew instantly that I loved you, and that I would always love you. I sank my hands into your fur and cried.

You’d given me everything I’d ever wanted.

You gave me Padfoot.

And that is my happiest feeling. My most cherished memory.

Of course my patronus is the very same dog. Of course yours is the wolf. I’m convinced now, more than ever, that magic is intertwined within the fabric of the universe, woven together like a fine cloth. That there is one person meant for everyone. That you are that person for me and I am yours. 

I will never, ever doubt you, Sirius Black.

Eternally,

Your Moony

**Thursday, March 17th, 1977**

My Moony—

I’ve been saying for years, and most had looked at me as if I was mad, that certain things are written in the stars, woven into the fabric of the universe as you say. We live in a world of literal magic, it’s only logical that destiny, fate, and soulmates work that way as well. 

You know I saw you in my first cup of leaves? Luckily James is rubbish at Divination, but I think Peter might’ve caught it as well. Swirled amongst the leaves, there you were, the form of a wolf—others if given the chance might’ve seen it as the grim—but I knew better. It was you. And hanging above you in the negative space of the dark leaves was a full and bright against the porcelain full moon. 

Later that night, while you were locked away alone in the shack, I furiously started looking for a solution. A way to join you. To help you. And a plan was born. James and Pete thought I was crazy, but eventually my passion and persistence that it would work won them over. 

The next month, when I read my leaves again, you were back in the cup, but next to you was another firm I couldn’t quite make out. The next month, the same thing, but more details began to emerge and so it continued for two whole years until suddenly, like a flick of a wand, Padfoot was born and the image in my leaves became two canines instead of one. 

Forever yours,

Padfoot 

  
  
**Friday, 18 March, 1977**

Sirius, 

Any plans for Easter hols? I know Peter and James are both going home, but I think I’m going to stay at school. The next moon is the 4th of April, a Monday, so I’m planning on doing some snooping in Hogsmeade during the day. If the other wolf is still there, and I believe that he is, then that will be the time to find him. I have to admit, I’m nervous as hell about it, but I am more confident now that I know I can produce a strong patronus, one that has always been there to protect me when I needed him—my Padfoot.

Until then, I am going to continue working on my defensive spells. Whomever it is, I don’t think they mean any intentional harm, but it’s better to be safe than sorry, as the Muggles say.

I’d love if you could stay here with me and help, but if you want to go back to the Potters’ for their big Easter dinner then I suppose I will halt my investigations until your return. I shan’t go without you.

Love you,

Remus

**Monday, March 21st, 1977**

Remus—

Luckily James wasn’t too upset with me for not wanting to go home with him for Easter hols. Although, he’s not entirely convinced that it’s not just because I wanna spend ten days of alone time with you. (Which I do.) But it’s more than that. Sometimes all that extra family cheer just makes one feel more alone, you know? 

Besides, we have a werewolf to find. You probably don’t want to talk about this, but we should. What are you going to do if it’s Greyback? And perhaps more importantly, what do you want me to do? Because if I’m Padfoot at the time, I don’t think it’s unreasonable to have me maim or seriously injure him. We should have some sort of a plan.

Love you too,

Sirius 

  
  
**Tuesday, 22 March, 1977**

Sirius, 

To be honest, I’m still not sure what I want to do. But if it is Greyback, I will try to talk to him. I don’t exactly want to, but... I suppose I do want to know what it is that he wants and why he did this to me. I think it’ll be best if Padfoot stays hidden and you come out to help if I need it. I don’t want you to be hurt—plus we’ll have the element of surprise on him if he tries anything stupid.

...Then I’d probably run and tell Rosemerta or one of the other shopkeeps that a wanted criminal is lurking in Hogsmeade and to alert the Ministry. Get him out of my life for good.

Let James believe what he will. I think I’m going to have a bit of fun with him and insinuate the things we’ll do on his bed while he’s gone. 

Do you have any sugar quills leftover? For reasons.

Surreptitiously,

Remus

**Thursday, March 24th, 1977**

Remus—

Had I known you were going to distract me so thoroughly in DADA with one of those damn sugar quills slipping in and out of your mouth I’d have ordered a whole damn case to replenish my supplies. You are incorrigible in all the best ways.

Wait. That is the reason you wanted the sugar quills right!?! Either way, we’re picking up more while we’re in Hogsmeade for Operation Who/What/Wherewolf. 

Is there anything else you’d like to do while we have the castle practically to ourselves? The possibilities are endless! Though I’m happy to just lie in bed all day with you.

In need of sugar kisses,

Sirius 

  
  
**Friday, 25 March, 1977**

Sirius, 

For the record, I wanted the sugar quill to tease James about leaving you and I alone, but hell, if all it takes is a bit of candy to get you to manhandle me the way you did after DADA yesterday then I will definitely keep myself stocked up.

For emergencies only, of course.

I really want to catch up on my studying, but I know that’ll be a lost cause with you pawing at me constantly. Don’t worry, darling—I’m not complaining.

Paw away,

Remus

**Monday, March 28th, 1977**

Remus—

I guess at some point while we were keeping each other mutually distracted this weekend—what with my pawing away at you, and you with your seemingly endless supply of sugar quills—there was a disturbance in the dungeons that for once we had nothing to do with. Regulus and Snape got into a bit of a fight. He didn’t really want to tell me why, my guess is it’s because of me, but ultimately my little Reggie managed to sock Snivellus right in the nose. Even earned himself a week's worth of detention from Slughorn like a true degenerate. 

I do hope Wally doesn’t find out about it though. That’s trouble I don’t want befalling onto my brother over hols. Especially when I can’t be there to help him. Standing up to Snape is one thing, Walburga is another and father will likely be home as well. 

With love and dungeon gossip,

Sirius 

P.s. Enclosed is a sugar quill for you to enjoy during DADA. Your choice if you make eyes at me or James. It is fun watching him squirm and seethe. 

  
  
**Tuesday, 29 March, 1977**

Sirius, 

Reggie is such a sweetheart and Snape most likely deserved it. Kudos to him for the nose punch (although to be fair, it is rather hard to miss). I certainly hope he doesn’t get into any more trouble for it. He’s not one to instigate fights, so I can only assume he was standing up for himself, for whatever reason it might have been, and that is admirable. 10 points to Slytherin!

He’s a lot like you, you know? In more ways than simply having a near identical face. Regulus is quieter, and a bit more unassuming than my wonderfully brash Gryffindor—but kind, brave, and smarter than many people give credit for.

I have no doubt he will rise above your controlling parents and do great things in his life. Just be patient with him. He will come around.

With hope,

Remus

**Thursday, March 31st, 1977**

Remus—

I had a thought. A little something special for us to do when we’re not hunting down the rogue werewolf in town. 

Do you think the House Elves would let us use a little corner of the kitchen? Let us raid the pantry and maybe make ourselves our own meal one night or two? Or maybe we could bake those biscuits you like, or even some cinnamon rolls. Something tasty just for the two of us. 

I don’t know. Maybe it’s stupid. But I was thinking about that weekend over the summer when I came to stay with you. We had a lot of fun making a mess in the kitchen, and everything turned out pretty good, I thought. 

It’s just, if we’re going to be facing something potentially dangerous, and I don’t just mean next week. With everything going on, I think we should do more little things for ourselves and enjoy being in love. 

Feeling sentimental,

Sirius 

  
  
**Saturday, 2 April, 1977**

Sirius, 

Good morning! I’m bringing breakfast up for us, just in case you wake up and I’m gone. We were up pretty late last night, so I fully expect you to sleep in and get your beauty rest. Not as if you need it, though.

It’s officially our first day together alone in the castle. Well, not completely alone, but alone enough, and I’m terribly eager to have you all to myself. I’m also excited about our special dinner tonight in the kitchen. 

Did you ever do these things with any of your girlfriends? You don’t have to tell me anything you don’t want to, of course. It’s just something I’ve been thinking about, out of curiosity.

Either way, you still make me feel ridiculously special. 

Thank you for staying here with me, by the way.

Be back in a bit,

Remus

**Saturday, April 2nd, 1977**

Remus—

I’m writing this down so that you always have it anytime you have any doubts or ‘curiosities’ about my feelings for you and my lack of feelings for anyone else. 

I think it’s safe to say that you have had a profound effect on me. Yes I’ve had girlfriends in the past, and at the time I may have felt something for them, but what I felt does not even compare to what I feel for you. You light up and warm my world Remus, and inspire me to be a better person. The kind of person who reserves the kitchens so we can have a private domestic moment. The kind of person who presents his love with a collection of portraits he’s drawn of him over the years. The kind of person who just wants to hold hands for hours and never let go. The kind of person who writes love letters day in and day out because I can’t wait to see you in an hour and tell you what I have to say in person. The kind of person who writes down the truth so you can read it whenever you need reassurance and my arms and my lips aren’t around to remind you. 

So slip this letter into your pocket or between the pages of your current book so whenever you need them and I’m not around, you have my feelings for you in writing. I love you to the moon and back and around again and again. You’re it for me Remus. You are my person.

Love,

Sirius 

  
  
**Sunday, 3 April, 1977**

Sirius, 

Oh how I adore you, you sappy ponce. 

You can’t just hand me a saccharine sweet letter like that one and then sit across from me and watch me read it with that dreamy look on your stupidly handsome face. I could feel my cheeks burning up Gryffindor scarlet! But you’re right, and I’ve tucked your beautiful words in between the pages of your sketchbook since I always have that with me anyway.

Last night was lovely. Cooking dinner with you made me feel like we already had our own little place somewhere, where we could steal kisses in between stirring the contents of the pots and pans and flick water at one another as we clean up the dishes. Of course, I doubt we’ll have the dozens of House Elves running around our feet (perhaps a couple of dogs?), but all the same, it was a special moment that I won’t soon forget and it’s got me really looking forward to graduating and our future together. 

I never let myself think about how happy I could be with someone else because it seemed too far fetched an idea. I didn’t want to get my hopes up for something I could never have. But you have single-handedly ruined me for good and now I only expect complete happiness and utter bliss for the rest of my life, because I know you’ll be there with me and I with you.

Forever yours,

Remus

**Monday, April 4th, 1977**

My Moony—

Today’s the day and I must admit I am a bit nervous. So while Madam Pomfrey fusses over you and runs through your pre-moon protocol, I’ve run to the shack to stock us up on some supplies. 

Food, extra blankets, a t-shirt of mine to put you in for when you wake tomorrow morning, bandages, salves, the pocket sneak-a-scope Pete gave me for summers home with my parents, and a book for me to read to you leading up to moonrise. 

Anything you think I forgot we can bring with us to the shack when we head to Hogsmeade to find this other werewolf. 

Crossing my fingers and toes it’s not Greyback,

Sirius 

**Tuesday, 5 April, 1977**

Sirius, 

I had to write everything down with an actual quill and actual parchment, as I am already looking back on this and wondering—what the bloody hell happened? My mind is quite jarred and fuzzy after the moon (and more so with these pain relieving potions as I slip in and out of blessed sleep), so please excuse any errors and feel free to add anything I may have forgotten. I am merely documenting our experience to the best of my ability and later will present this to Professor Dumbledore (with some parts conveniently edited out).

After dropping off a few things at the shack, you and I headed to Hogsmeade using the secret passage leading into Zonko’s (obviously I will not tell ol’ Dumbles this bit). When we emerged from the shop I could immediately smell him in the town, on the cobblestone streets, in the air, and so we ducked into an alleyway. You gave me a quick kiss and slipped a stone into my hand with the Eye of Horus painted on it—a symbol of protection—before transforming into Padfoot (I’ll leave this out as well—in fact I’ll likely say I went alone), then you kept to the shadows to watch as I tilted my head up and followed my nose.

Weird thing, that—I’ve never felt more like a canine in that moment.

Anyway, I could sense that he was not staying in a room at the Hogsmeade B&B like I initially assumed, but rather keeping to the forest (as his scent was heaviest near the trees) and perhaps only emerging on the full moons to hunt in town. Who would want to live such a life? I remember wondering this exact thing when I saw him and although a brief moment of relief came over me once I realised it was, in fact, not Fenrir Greyback, I was still struck with the reality that I was face to face with another werewolf for the first time since I was 4 years old. My heart nearly stopped. I was terrified.

He immediately knew I was there and knew who I was. I remember he said my name, and introduced himself as Boris in a heavy Russian accent. He was a full grown man, though not as large as I remember Greyback being, with dark hair and eyes. Rather foul and unkempt looking, although what can one expect of someone who lives in the forest, eats whatever creatures he finds, and rarely bathes.

As I held my wand out in front of myself, Boris said he knew I’d had a birthday recently, and now that I was no longer a “mere pup”, Greyback wanted me to join his pack. That he had been sent to fetch me and he knew if he stayed around long enough that I would come to him. I looked at him incredulously—Why would I leave everything I know and love to be with the evil creature who left me with this curse? But Boris only smiled and said it was not a curse, but a blessing, a way to be free of man’s troubles, and that sooner rather than later my natural instincts would emerge and I’d only end up destroying everyone I cared about with my claws and teeth out.

I told him I wanted nothing to do with Greyback or joining any werewolf packs—that humans, wizard and Muggle alike, were not our enemies. Boris told me that there was a war coming, that I’d want to be on the wolves’ side when the time came. He took a step toward me then, and as far as my natural instincts go, I unleashed my patronus (and my snarling hound of a boyfriend) and sent him reeling back into the forest. I yelled out at him to “leave here forever” and to “tell Greyback to eat Hippogriff shit” (though I’ll tell Dumbledore I said something more intelligent) before we both turned around and headed back toward the Shrieking Shack as the moon would be rising to its full height soon and I needed to be as far away from Hogsmeade as possible.

I awoke this morning feeling dizzier than usual, but you’ll be glad to know I can no longer smell Boris. He’s left, likely gone back to his alpha, but I know it’s only a matter of time before Greyback himself comes for me.

What it is he wants me for though—I still do not know. Only time will tell.

With a (temporary) sigh of relief,

Remus

**Wednesday, April 6th, 1977**

Moony—

I’m still in awe of how you handled meeting Boris. You are so incredibly brave, I am forever amazed by you. 

Now tell Madam Pomfrey to let me into the hospital wing to see you! She shooed me out while you were sleeping and won’t allow me back in, and for some reason James took the invisibility cloak with him, so I can’t even sneak in. 

I saw Dumbledore come in and out though. He looked at me suspiciously and suggested I go study instead of keeping vigil outside the hospital wing doors. Bugger that! 

Awaiting your release or my entry,

Your Pacing Padfoot 

**Friday, 8 April, 1977**

Sirius, 

Well. That conversation with Dumbledore didn’t go even remotely the way I imagined it would.

I told him almost everything—that I could sense another werewolf in Hogsmeade, that I took those extra classes to protect and prepare myself, that I snuck out of the castle to find him, that I met Boris and the bizarre things he said to me... but Dumbledore seemed like he already knew everything I relayed to him and he seemed to know when I was leaving things out or altering the full truth, like he specifically kept asking if I was alone.

He offered no advice, only gave me two weeks of detention when school starts up again. He also said he was “extremely disappointed” in me and I could very well be out of the running for Head Boy next term.

I feel so utterly stupid for going out there and now I’ve probably lost my chance at what I’ve been working so hard toward. It wasn’t worth it. What a complete waste of time. I am beyond angry.

Anyway. I’m off to speak to Professor McGonagall about it. I should be back before lunch.

Biggest idiot in the world,

Remus

**Friday, April 8th, 1977**

Remus—

That’s my boyfriend you’re talking about! Don’t call yourself stupid. You’re far from it. I dare say you’re practically a genius. 

And Dumbledore’s an arse. I know you’ll argue with me on that but it’s true. If none of this was news to him then why did he let it come to a point where we had to take matters into our own hands? As headmaster of this school it’s his primary job to keep students safe and protect them. Letting Boris roam the forest and hunt you down for months is the opposite of that. 

You did nothing wrong and I stand by that. And I’m assuming Miss Minnie—tell her hello as I told this owl to interrupt your meeting to give you this—agreed with me. She can probably make a strong case for you to still be at the top of the running for Head Boy next year. Who else could they possibly pick? Lockhart? Snape? That Diddelly fellow from Hufflepuff? I think not. Besides, you’ll always be my Head Boy. 

Love and proud of you,

Sirius “Off to hex Dumbledore” Black 

**Sunday, 10 April, 1977**

Sirius, 

Week 1 of our two week long romantic rendezvous is officially over and now that we are swiftly moving into Week 2 and the werewolf drama is mostly behind us, I say it’s time to relax. For the record, I’m the only prefect staying at school. The fancy bathroom is all ours, and I want to make the most of it while it’s still accessible to me. Therefore! I demand plenty of sexy bubble baths, chocolate cake for dinner every night, hours and hours of snogging, and just before the return of our beloved friends, we can properly defile Prongs’s bed (or at least make him think we did).

Le méfait doit être géré,

Remus

**Monday, April 11th, 1977**

Mon petit faiseur de méfaits—

Time to leave the library my dear Moony and continue our week of romance. While you were studying, I have prepared for date two. I thought we’d have a private screening of  _ Fox and His Friends _ in the Room of Requirement together. I have us stocked with popcorn and butterbeer and we can head up there whenever you like. Then after, either another late night swim in the prefects bathroom as we enjoyed last night, or straight to bed for cuddles and anything else we might be in the mood for. 

Tomorrow is your date to plan as we continue these seven days of Adventures in love with Padfoot and Moony. 

Avec adoration,

Sirius 

**Tuesday, 12 April, 1977**

Sirius, 

So... I did something crazy. 

Evidently this is the year of Bad Remus. Maybe you just bring out the naughty boy in me, I don’t know, but I’m not angry about it and you certainly haven’t been complaining, so I dare say it’s been a great year and I shall continue to let the good times roll on.

I nicked a phial from Slughorn’s personal stores. It’s... well, I don’t think it’s Amortentia but it’s certainly a love potion of some sort. I’m having the House Elves bring dinner up to us in the common room tonight for a special little picnic of sorts in front of the fire. Afterward, I thought we might hole up in the dorm and try it out. 

No pressure of course, but I’m willing to give it a go if you are. Could be fun, yeah?

Tell me if I’m completely off my rocker.

Yours,

Remus

**Wednesday, April 13th, 1977**

Remus—

My naughty, yet undeniably wonderful, boy. What have you done to me? I’m a complete mess, in the best of ways after last night. And I’ve also decided that my lap is the only logical seat for you from now on. It’s so much easier to kiss you thoroughly that way. After all, you do have the most kissable of lips. 

After last night, I think a more subdued affair is in order. Not that I’m complaining, because I’m not and I plan on pilfering Slughorn’s cabinets for more of those Beguiling Bubbles. But for tonight’s date I have secured us a candlelit dinner for two up in the Astronomy Tower. 

On the menu we will have shepherds pie followed by hot chocolate and a tin of your moms homemade dark chocolate dipped short bread biscuits. She was nice enough to send them via private owl to me. Bless her. Can I keep her as my mom too?

Love and biscuits,

Sirius 

**Thursday, 14 April, 1977**

Sirius, 

What a dream you are. 

You know, I think my favourite part of last night—more than the dinner and the chocolate biscuits and the undeniably steamy snogging session afterward—was holding your hand, looking up at the sky together, and making wishes on shooting stars. I love those quiet little moments alone with you, when we are just simply enjoying the silence and one another’s company, with me cuddled deep into your heavy jacket and you with your arms around me, holding me close and making sure I’m warm enough.

I must confess: I will never be warm enough if you’re there to snuggle closer to.

Tonight I’m thinking we could use a bit of a laugh, so I’m requesting you get out your record player and show me your best Iggy and Sid Vicious impressions and I’ll do my best Lou Reed and Bowie, and we’ll put on a whole damn concert in our room for just the two of us. I’ll even get my camera and document the shenanigans.

What do you say?

Forever your moon,

Remus

**Friday, April 15th, 1977**

Remus—

I will never tire of hearing you sing. You mimic Lou Reed like he shares part of your soul. And maybe he does. It’s that melancholic nature that you both share, soothing like a sleepy rainy day spent in bed. 

For tonight’s date, I propose a little mischief. If you would please step away from the thestral paddock and your extra credit feeding duties, and meet me by the One Eyed Witch Statue in one hour. I wish to take you on a hand held journey through the tunnel followed by dinner at the Three Broomsticks and dessert at Honeydukes before we slip back to the castle and cuddle in our bed.

Forever your star,

Sirius 

**Saturday, 16 April, 1977**

Sirius, 

Good morning!

I swear, every time you step foot in Honeydukes I end up with twice the amount of sweets I started with. Not a complaint mind you, merely an observation. You spoil me rotten, and it’s time you were spoiled a bit in return. The House Elves are letting me use the kitchen to whip you up something special for breakfast, so come on down when you’re up and we can share a plate of gooey cinnamon buns and freshly squeezed orange juice, then to wash all that sticky sugar away we can have a dip in the prefects’ bath with extra bubbles just how you like.

For our final date night before everyone comes back to school, I thought we could do something a little bit sentimental. We can use the tin my mum sent that last batch of biscuits in and fill it up with a bunch of things that we love—drawings, photos, interesting rocks, some Zonko’s gags, a potion or two, whatever we can think of. We can even charm it to play a song when it’s opened. Then we can go outside and find a special place, dig a hole, and in say... fifteen or twenty years or so, we’ll come and dig it up and fall in love with each other all over again. It’ll be a little time capsule dedicated to celebrating us. And even if we’re not together any longer, it’ll still be fun to do as friends.

Awaiting your arrival,

Remus

**Sunday, April 17th, 1977**

Remus—

Good morning, well more accurately, good afternoon my love! You looked so peaceful, warm and perfectly snuggled in bed that I couldn’t bring myself to wake you. These past two weeks have been so full and wonderful that I wish I could stop time and turn it back again. I’m not ready for regular life to resume. 

Unfortunately that’s not how magic works and we have to accept our fate that Hogwarts will be filling up again in approximately 4 hours. So I begrudgingly had to leave you in bed while I ran to get Operation Welcome Back Potter underway. 

You’ll be pleased to know that Peeves is on board, he did prove to be hard to track down though, even with the map. But he has agreed to hint at James that he had seen us up to something sordid on his bed not once, not twice, but three times and chase him into the second floor girls bathroom. 

Myrtle, far easier to track down but harder to get to stop crying, has also agreed to meet James in her usual loo and put on a big show about being disappointed that it’s not the far more dashing and handsome Gryffindors that have stormed into her territory and that she’ll be sure to pop into our showers later. That should send James running out of there quick. 

Now if we want enough participation from  all the portraits and suits of armor we better get to work. Please meet me in the Great Hall so we can begin charming them with our personalities and not our wands. Also, Sir Headless Nick is going to be a harder sell, so I’ll leave that one to you. He tends to like you best.

With any luck, James will be chased down by half the castle into our dorm where we will be waiting behind the cover of his bed curtains with your camera at the ready to capture his signature ‘I can’t believe these two face!’ 

Hopefully Pete played his part on the train. James when he’s worked himself up to a full blown strop truly is photogenic. 

Awaiting another memory for our next time capsule! 

Your love (no more of this if we’re still together talk) forever, 

Sirius 

**Monday, 18 April, 1977**

Sirius, 

Sorry we haven’t seen much of one another today! Instead of catching up on my studying over our break like I wanted to, I seem to have only caught up with having my hands down your pants and I am now paying the price. Time to buckle up the trousers and buckle down with the books I suppose, so most of my free time this week will be spent with my study groups or off in the library. I’d invite you along but I’m afraid you’ll only distract me. I definitely will have to go extra hard from now until June exams if I want to prove I’m still worthy of Head Boy.

I am thrilled to report, by the way, that James is indeed scarred for life due to our rumoured sexual exploits. I have heard some pretty interesting things. Did you know that you and I had a gay three-way with the giant squid? And I thought it was a female this whole time.

Catch up with you later,

Remus

**Thursday, April 21st, 1977**

Remus—

Between your extra studying and my extra James enforced quidditch practices—I’m pretty sure these are punishments by the way—I’ve hardly seen you in the waking hours at all. You’ve left me for the squid, haven’t you? 

It’s ok. There’s always some truth to rumors. I must admit I’m not looking forward to returning to my oblivious pining days. Though I guess now the pining will be far less oblivious and far more overt. 

So to save us from this fate, I humbly ask you to take a front row seat beside me at this weekend's quidditch match, Ravenclaw vs Slytherin. It’s a big one. If James asks, we’re rooting for Ravenclaw because if they win and we beat Hufflepuff next week we’re a shoo-in for winners of the Quidditch cup. 

On the other hand, Reggie is making his debut as seeker because someone who shall remain nameless—hint, it was me—knocked their last seeker off their broom with a bludger and they’re still a bit wand shy about getting on a broom again. Win win really. So I will be silently rooting that Reg catches the snitch. 

Miss you. Love you,

Sirius “Overtly Pining” Black 

**Friday, 22 April, 1977**

Sirius, 

What happened to all of your “we’ll be together forever” talk? One rumour and you’re just letting me run (swim?) off with the squid? At least fight for me darling, you made me feel as if I was worth it and I don’t think I’m quite cut out for the aquatic life of a merman.

And please—as if you were the only one pining. I also had the extreme misfortune of knowing it. I would gaze dreamily at you from across classrooms and was pathetically jealous of the girls you took out. Funny that one, because now those same girls are jealous of me.

Anyway, yes, tomorrow I will gladly lie to James and secretly root for Slytherin. How strange will it be if you end up in the finals against your brother? A little good-natured sibling rivalry will certainly shake things up a bit.

Choosing you over the squid any day,

Remus

**Sunday, April 24th, 1977**

Remus—

I can’t believe my brother caught the snitch so spectacularly! There is no doubt that he has secured his spot on the team for next year. I wouldn’t be surprised if he ends up captain at some point. Wouldn’t that be something? We’ll have to sneak back onto Hogwarts grounds to watch him after we graduate. 

That being said, I’m looking forward to beating the pants off of him in the finals. He’s good, but I still think we have a better team as a whole. Plus I have you as my good luck charm. Wink and kiss. 

I know you have lots of studying to do and I was a right big distraction last night after the match, so I’ll leave you in peace today—until the sun goes down that is. After that, you’re mine Moonshine. 

If you need me, I’ll be in Hogsmeade. I’m taking Reggie out for a little secret celebratory butterbeer at the Hogshead Inn. 

Yours forever and ever,

Sirius 

**Monday, 25 April, 1977**

Sirius, 

If I have to hear James’s “womp womp wooommmp” sad trumpeting one more time, I swear I’m going to hex him into another dimension.

And you know, I’m not all that surprised Regulus is already a quidditch superstar—his brother is a rather brilliant beater, after all. He’s learned from the best.

Have I told you how happy it has made me that you two have remained so close? Admittedly, I was worried after you left home that you might grow apart. He’s such a good kid, and he’s lucky to have you looking out for him. Merlin knows Wally and Orion (I dare not call them your parents—Effie and Monty are your mum and dad now as far as I’m concerned) couldn’t care their way out of a paper sack. It’s a wonder that you two turned out so well despite their influence. 

Maybe this is mean to say, but my hope for Regulus is that he gets out from being pinned under their thumbs and leaves them both alone to be miserable for the rest of their lives. They don’t deserve to have either one of you.

Love always to you both,

Remus

**Wednesday, April 27th, 1977**

Remus—

Ok, important business first. Peter has secured the trumpet and we will be transfiguring the damn thing into a brass coin that I will be keeping in my pocket. If and only if he promises to get actual lessons and stops tooting it around the castle is he allowed to have it back. And even at that, I will only be returning it to him in coin form, so he’ll still have to figure out how to reverse the transfiguration. 

Do you think Reg would be interested in meeting up this summer? I doubt he’d want to stay at the Potters, but maybe we can meet in London somewhere? Or go visit Andromeda? Would you like to join? I’d love to have you there and I think Regulus would too. Let me know and I can start arranging. Even if Reg doesn’t want to join, it could be a fun thing for me and you to do. 

Making plans for the summer, and beyond,

Sirius 

**Thursday, 28 April, 1977**

Sirius, 

I’d love to come along but don’t want to intrude on any potential special family bonding time, especially if the two of you go to visit Andromeda. That just seems a bit more personal, you know? Besides, doesn’t she have a toddler now? Gross.

Fair warning if you haven’t heard yet—that prat Lockhart has started a school newsletter called something ridiculous like  _ The Hogwarts Herald _ . It’s more of a gossip rag if anything. Anyway, he’s putting together some kind of end-of-the-term superlatives thing and rumour has it that one Sirius Black is up for “most attractive” AND “class clown”, and you and I are up for cutest couple together. Not that it really matters, but it’d be fun to win. I guess we’ll see!

Missing you (as my professor drones on),

Remus

**Thursday, April 28th, 1977**

Remus—

Mary was just telling me about Gilderoy’s little newsletter. Apparently you and I have some stiff competition for cutest couple. And by stiff, I mean there is no way we won’t win. Don’t get me wrong, Pete and Mary are quite sweet together and all, but they’re not quite as cute. Besides, is there even a competition on cuteness when you’re involved? I think not. 

See you in a bit!

Sirius “One Half of the Cutest Couple” Black

P.s. Oh Godric. You’re right. They do have a toddler now. Maybe we’ll go visit Alphard instead. He’s always been partial to me and Reg. 

**Saturday, 30 April, 1977**

Padfoot, 

Good morning my love. I’m off early to meet up with my study group. I should be back before lunch however, so don’t get yourself into too much trouble without me.

I’ve been keeping myself so busy, I nearly forgot about the moon on Tuesday. Extra impressive considering I can already feel it draining me, but I must’ve mistaken my aches and pains for ordinary schoolboy lethargy. You’re good at reminding me to take breaks though—if only I would actually heed your advice for once in my life. Honestly, I want to do nothing other than sleep straight to the full and continue on afterward. Naps should be mandatory for students.

And there I go wishing for comas again.

XOXO,

Moony

**Tuesday, May 3rd, 1977**

Moony—

I know that no full moon is one to look forward to, but I must admit that I have been waiting for this one since September. I have a gift for you, something I’ve been working on and perfecting for the last eight months. Finally, it’s ready and bound to earn me an Outstanding in Magical Theory.

All the spells, and potions that come with the average wizards over-the-apothecary-counter at home magical first aid kit are handy for sure, but they are missing one thing all the murtlap and dittany in the world can never replace. The healing power of the touch of a loved one.

You see my dear Moony, I have been slowly working out the magic, practicing chanting an incantation in my head wordlessly and wandlessly. Transferring my magic into the shape of a Healing Kiss. One I intend to press all across your bruises, scratches, sore muscles and joints first thing in the morning as soon as the full moon lays back to rest for another month. 

My original spell was inspired by you, for you. It can’t heal everything, but it can bring you some added comfort for while you mend. 

With lips of love, 

Sirius 

**Wednesday, 4 May, 1977**

Sirius, 

My brilliant boy, my wonderful wizard, my sweet Sirius: You sir, have amazed me once again. I’m sure I’m napping right now, but please know despite my exhaustion, I truly feel better than I ever have after a full. 

Healing kisses.

Only you would think up something this generous, this romantic, this beautiful, and I can only say that I am so unbelievably lucky and grateful to whichever stars aligned to bring us together. You are going to be a magnificent healer, you already are, and I will proudly stand by your side through it all and brag that you’re mine.

Thank you so much, for everything that you’ve given me and continue to give without hesitation. 

You really are my knight in shining fur, Sirius Black.

With all my love,

Remus

**Thursday, May 5th, 1977**

Remus—

I’m so glad you like Sirius’s Soothing Smooches, patent pending (not actually what I’m going to name them). Would now be a good time to inform you that I still need to demonstrate these for my end of year practical? Not quite sure what the best course of action for this is because there is no way I’m going to inflict pain on my Moony. And there’s also no way I’m kissing anyone else’s boo boos. So any suggestions you have I’m open too.

And now, I’m off to Quidditch practice. Finals are in two weeks and James is in full captain mode. If you have time between dinner and prefect rounds I’d love to see you in the stands. A little extra motivation for me to fly right. 

Love,

Sirius “Originator of Healing Kisses” Black 

**Friday, 6 May, 1977**

Sirius, 

Are you implying that you’d like to ravish me in front of our peers in an effort to demonstrate your spell? Just take me on Professor Gamp’s desk and,  _ ahem _ , “heal” me? 

You dirty dog.

I would gladly let the willow whomp me a few times (why does that sound sexy—I assure you I am not into trees and only you can whomp me) if it means I get to have your mouth all over me. Although I know you’re more than willing to do so without anything causing me bodily injury beforehand.

Meet me after class? I’m suddenly extremely grateful for these long flowing school robes if you catch my drift, and I don’t believe I’ve properly shown my appreciation for your healing spell. Perhaps I can get my mouth all over you in that broom closet across the hall?

Kiss kiss,

Remus

Ps. ‘Ello Prongsie, since I know you’re reading this over Sirius’s shoulder. I can see you from across the classroom, you know. While I do hope you aren’t too psychologically damaged from reading about my and Padfoot’s sexcapades, consider it your punishment for being a nosy git. Kiss kiss!

**Monday, May 9th, 1977**

Remus—

Thank you again for coming to my practical exam and allowing me to demonstrate my Healing Kisses. I firmly believe that had Severus not appalled everyone with his slashing spell and James hadn’t wowed everyone with his broomstick speedometer spell, mine surely would’ve been the standout. 

It’s okay that it wasn’t. Those kisses are for you and hopefully once I become a Healer I can introduce them to mums needing to fix a scratch or other werewolf partners caring for their loved one. Maybe I’m just ahead of my time. Or maybe Healing Kisses is a pretty sappy thing for a seventeen year old to invent. Needing to know how fast one is flying on their broomstick is likely more useful, I guess. Dumbledore sure seemed impressed by it. 

He’s been paying a lot of attention to James lately, have you noticed that? It’s making me wary of the old man and his riddles. 

See you after practice!

With love and kisses, 

Sirius 

**Monday, 9 May, 1977**

Sirius, 

Please, darling. Not only was Professor Gamp clearly blown away by your talents, but when I went to see Pomfrey to restock my Pepper Up supply, she and McGonagall were in deep conversation, the both of them singing your praises. I wouldn’t be surprised at all if Minnie calls you in for a chat to talk about your future prospects. Don’t diminish your accomplishments—you’ve done something truly remarkable!

You may be sappy, but you are my sap and I am so very proud of you. You’re going to be an incredible healer. Pomfrey even used the word ‘prodigy’. I think that’s pretty damn special.  _ You’re _ pretty damn special.

Proudly yours,

Remus

**Wednesday, May 11th, 1977**

Remus—

As always my love, you were right. Not only did Miss Minnie want to talk to me about my future prospects, but Madam Pomfrey did as well! Starting next fall I’m going to be her apprentice. She’s never taken one before but she says she sees a lot of promise in me, and she knows just the patient to have me help her with. Though she did warn me that my Healing Kisses will need to be administered separately from my lessons. And that Dumbledore—surprise, surprise—has his doubts about this extra course load for me. But I don’t care! I’ll prove that old kook wrong. 

Anyway, I have to run. James has called for extra practice, again. But I’ll find you after and go on your prefect rounds with you. I trust Snape even less now with that slashing spell of his, and he and his fellow Knights of Walruses or whatever the fuck they call themselves have been getting bolder with the younger years. Even Lily asked James for help, which is definitely saying something. 

With love,

Future Healer, Sirius Black 

**Friday, 13 May, 1977**

Sirius, 

You’re sleeping, and I didn’t want to wake you and get you all angry and riled up, so I’m writing this for you to read in the morning. I suppose Friday the 13th couldn’t leave me unscathed after all.

As per Dumbledore, you can no longer accompany me on my rounds. After he caught us walking together and asked (demanded) me to come to his office, I got another thorough scolding. Long story short, he believes you to be a bad influence and said he can see me “falling into a toxic relationship based purely on lust” and that he knows “better than anyone about that kind of thing”. Whatever that means. I tried to explain that you were only trying to protect me from Snape, but he wouldn’t hear it. I tuned him out after a while because his babbling exhausted me. 

I’m going to sleep.

Love you,

Remus

**Saturday, May 14th, 1977**

Remus—

I’m up and out early for quidditch practice which is probably for the best because I am angry. So incredibly angry. I know I can be a bit overprotective sometimes, but I wouldn’t call that toxic. I’m not trying to control you or limit you. I’m trying to keep you safe (safer than he has as of late) and make sure you get to live your dreams. 

And with this war upon us isn’t that what we should all be doing? Protecting one another and watching each other’s backs. It’s like what Mr. Potter’s friend, Mad Eye Something or other, said at Christmas, ‘Constant Vigilance!’ If Dumbledore doesn’t see that I don’t know why he’s so trusted to help fight Voldy and his merry band of murderers. 

Worse yet, he said nothing about James escorting Lily. Not that I want him to, but it’s definitely a double standard. I guess we’ll just have to play it extra safe and when you go on rounds I’ll keep an eye on the map from the dorm. If I see anything, I’ll send a patronus or better yet, turn into Padfoot and chomp some bad guys in the wand hand. 

See you after practice.

All my love,

Sirius 

  
  
**Monday, 16 May, 1977**

Sirius, 

For what it’s worth, I think your protectiveness of me is sweet and makes me feel quite special indeed even though we both know I can handle myself fairly well in any duel, so don’t believe even for a moment otherwise. Dumbledore didn’t know what he was talking about. He doesn’t know us, or about how special our relationship is, or how loving and tender you are with me. The only reason I can think of for his turning a blind eye to James and Lily is because we’re two blokes. 

Do you think he could be a homophobe? He’s never given me that vibe before now to be honest, but I haven’t a clue what else could be the problem—unless he simply has some unfounded grudge against ruggedly attractive pure-blooded wizards with long hair. 

But that would be ridiculous.

Anyway, ghoul studies is interesting today. Did you know that technically the Grim is a ghoul? Maybe that’s why you spook Dumbles. Oh! I’ve connected the dots!

Devotedly,

Remus

**Wednesday, May 18th, 1977**

Remus—

Perhaps Padfoot should pay your Ghouls Studies class a visit, give everyone a right fright. What do you think? Nothing like a real life encounter to learn from. You could look the part of the hero! Win back Dumbbells approval. 

Or, if you don’t like that idea and you're comfortable, perhaps I can talk you into posing for my final portrait in my art class tonight? We could charm it when it’s done and hang it in Dumpty’s office and sing your praises. Don’t worry, it’s not a nude assignment, that might be the showstopper for next year. Wink. 

Or, we can just let things be and hope Dumbles comes to his senses and remembers that you’re the most brilliant student in this school and that he’s been unnecessarily harsh on you all school year. Besides, with the Slytherins feeling bold these days after their Dark Lords attack in Whimborn it’s not like he has any better options for Head Boy next year. I know you’re worried about that and I don’t blame you. You’ve worked harder than anyone here for the last six years and no matter what happens, I’m proud of you.

Love,

Sirius 

**Friday, 20 May, 1977**

Sirius, 

The front page of  _ The Daily Prophet  _ gets worse every few days. The Death Eaters (you’re right, by the way, what an incredibly cringe-worthy name—they should be embarrassed) are getting bolder and more aggressive, and the attacks more frequent. Lily thinks it’s only a matter of time before they start blatantly murdering Muggle-borns in the street, and I have to say I’m afraid she’s right. I know the Aurors are out patrolling, but I can’t help but think they should be doing more, and being offensive rather than simply defensive. Track down these knobheads and feed them Veritaserum. Get all their secrets and then throw them in Azkaban for good. Find their stupid “Dark Lord”, break his wand, and feed him to feral dragons. We live in a literal world of magic as you always say, so you’d think our protectors could do something as basic as apprehend terrorists. 

But perhaps that’s just me wishing everyone would do the right thing. Merlin knows that’s too much to ask, even of our supposed protectors here at school. Poor Marlene. I’m on my way to visit her in the hospital wing, but I’ll meet up with you in a bit.

Love you,

Remus

**Saturday, May 21st, 1977**

Remus—

With having to integrate our backup chaser since Marlene is out I won’t have time to run up to the dorms for a break and my good luck kiss. Could you please come by the Gryffindor locker room on your way to the pitch? Don’t tell anyone, but I’m nervous and superstitious. This match against Slytherin feels even larger after what Avery and his cronies did to Marlene. 

I need my Lucky Moony. 

Love and anxiety, 

Sirius 

**Sunday, 22 May, 1977**

Sirius, 

I’m so sorry again about your match. My good luck kisses must not be that powerful after all, but then again Slytherin played so unbelievably dirty that I don’t believe even a well-aimed Scouring Charm could’ve helped Gryffindor secure the Quidditch Cup.

Enjoy the breakfast I had the House Elves send up for everyone. You and James both deserve a proper lie-in after that upset, so I didn’t want to wake you as I sneaked out. I’ll be back a bit later—Lily and I have gone to bring Marlene some breakfast as well, along with the bad news. Hopefully her arm looks better than it did—that awful purple colour didn’t suit her one bit.

There’s always next year to try again for the Cup and really go out with a bang!

Go, Go, Gryffindor!

Remus

**Monday, May 23rd, 1977**

Remus—

The only upside of us losing the match was watching Regulus get the heroes welcome this morning at breakfast. Glad he’s alright after that impressive dive as well. Still amazed he caught the snitch that split second before hitting the ground. I know James is upset, but I’m glad Regulus got his moment. 

Besides, that recruit from the Chudley Cannons didn’t seem that bothered. He still invited James to spend two weeks at their junior training camp this summer. Dumbledore, Slughorn and even Mcgonagall looked impressed. I dare say the fair lady Lily looked impressed as well. Wanna start a bet as to how long it takes them to finally get together next year? Maybe we can organize a betting pool with Pete. 

It was nice to see Marlene back on her feet today as well. And Dorcas mastered those healing kisses pretty quick to help Marlene along. Thanks for allowing me to administer some on you for demonstration. 

See you at lunch with a regular kiss, 

Sirius 

**Tuesday, 24 May, 1977**

Sirius, 

Since the Potters essentially adopted you, can my family adopt your brother? Although... I’m not certain if that would make whatever we’re doing some sort of weird incestuous thing, so never mind. 

But really, he’s so sweet. I congratulated him on his big win and oh my goodness I just want to keep him in my pocket. I don’t care that he’s bigger than me (why are you Blacks so bloody tall anyway?), he’s still a baby and I want to protect him from his ridiculous friends (though it doesn’t seem he even likes the gang he runs around with) and your former family. He’s too good for all of that. 

Anyway, I invited him to the Room of Requirement for our Friday Marauders Movie Night. He is hesitant to watch a Muggle film, so let’s ease him in gently.

Not like that! I don’t want to shag your brother! You’re the only one for me, whenever we do decide to do that.

Stop blushing,

Remus

**Friday, May 27th, 1977**

Remus—

Big night tonight! Can’t wait to finally see what all the fuss is about with this James Bond character. I think he’s some sort of Muggle Secret Agent Auror. Should be fun, or at the very least, funny. 

And I’m so excited that Regulus is coming. I agree with you. I don’t think he cares for that gang of Slytherins he hangs around. Though I do know he doesn’t have much say in the matter as they’re all sons of my fathers friends and colleagues. Your family adopting him is probably his only hope. 

Speaking of which, can you imagine  _ your  _ mother around my brother?! The amount of spoiling that would occur is almost frightening. Don’t get me wrong, I’m not complaining, you more than deserve the care and attention she gives you. Hope Lupin is a literal saint. I shall erect statues in her honor. The Patron Muggle Saint of Werewolves and Other Lost Children. 

Also, our anniversary is coming up. Anything special you’d like to do to celebrate? Perhaps something that will make you blush? 

Love for almost officially a year, though truthfully much longer than that,

Sirius 

**Monday, 30 May, 1977**

Sirius, 

I’ve spent the entire weekend thinking about how special you are to me and our upcoming anniversary (a year already—I still can’t believe it sometimes), and I’m terribly nervous but I know what I would like to do. That is, if you still want to. I still have the things my mum gave me when we first started dating tucked away in my trunk. What say you? Would you like to sneak away to the Shack with me before the full? Or perhaps we can prepare something more romantic? Or maybe I’m jumping the gun and you’re not ready for that, in which case that’s totally okay too—I don’t want either of us to feel pressured, but rest assured that I don’t. I’ve been thinking about it for a while actually, and you’ve been so patient with me. I suppose it’s a bit silly to be so nervous though, when we’ve essentially done everything but  _ that. _

And now I’m blushing in class. Prepare a grave so that I can crawl into it and die of embarrassment.

Anyway, how do you think your exams are going so far? Herbology was trickier than I expected, but I think I nailed Charms.

Yours forever,

Remus

**Tuesday, May 31st, 1977**

Good afternoon my Moony!

I looked into the stars, my tea leaves, and checked with my crystal balls. All three told me it was best to skive off Divination and prepare a proper romantic evening for the two of us in the shack. 

I’ve cleaned it up, transfigured us a proper well dressed bed, and set the lights to dim. I’ve also swung by the Three Broomsticks and put in an order for dinner for two which will be delivered by owl later this evening. 

I’ll meet you in the Great Hall after you finish Ghoul Studies to escort you to our own private sanctuary for the night. I’ve packed us a bag filled with everything we will need, including your mother’s ‘gift’ of supplies. 

I love you,

Sirius Orion Black 


	5. Summer 1977

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> During the lazy days of their final summer before being thrust into adulthood, Sirius and Remus experience the highs of family coming together, through spending time with Regulus and Sirius's reunion with his beloved uncle, who has more than a few surprises for Sirius. It's not all highs though as they still have full moons to get through and a disappointing letter from school.

**Thursday, 2 June, 1977**

Sirius, 

As soon as I wrench myself free from Pomfrey’s clutches and catch up on the exams I missed today, we are definitely doing that again. 

I didn’t know it could be so good or so... sweet. You made all my anxiety about the whole thing disappear just by holding me in your arms and taking things slowly. I am so glad that I waited to do it with someone I truly care about, with someone I truly love, because that made all the difference in the world to me. I almost feel like a different person now—more grown up in a strange, inexplicable way, and more connected to you. As if we share a special bond that no one can ever take away. Perhaps we do.

I never want to let this feeling go. I never want to let you go. I love you so very much, Sirius, and I will be forever grateful that you love me too, forever awed by the juxtaposition of the sharp and jagged chaos you create in these halls and the way you touch me so tenderly and make me shiver with your whispered words in my ear.

No matter what the future holds, know that I am always yours.

Pour l'éternité,

Remus

**Friday, June 3rd, 1977**

Remus—

My love. My one and only. We have just another week and a half here at Hogwarts before we head back to our homes and I intend to hold you and love you and whisper sweet things to you every chance I get until we pull into Kings Cross Station. 

I know everyone is looking forward to summer hols, but honestly, I’m going to miss seeing your smiling, sometimes blushing, mischievous, and ungodly sexy and handsome face everyday. So forgive me while I take every chance I get to soak up every expression on it over our remaining days. 

I know. I’m being mushy again. I just can’t help it. It’s now officially been a year and we’ve given ourselves completely to each other and I’m feeling all sorts of deep things, all wonderful and thrilling, that I never thought were possible. 

We have one last Hogsmeade Weekend this weekend, what do you say we do it up proper? Me, you, James and Pete, Lily, Mary and all the rest, celebrate the beginning of our final summer as students before we are thrust into full adulthood at this exact same time next year. 

Is it too early for me to ask you to move in with me? I can get through this summer apart if I know it’ll be our last spent away from one another. 

Mon amour pour l'éternité,

Your Sirius 

  
  
**Friday, 3 June, 1977**

Sirius, 

Oh, how I love it when you talk mushy to me. Continue on, mon cher.

Do you remember how embarrassed I would get when we first got together? You’d say such romantic things and I’d feign disgust and demand you knock it off. Well, you’ve broken me, and I’m officially as much of a sap as you. 

I swear, most of my time is spent staring off into the distance, starry-eyed and dreaming of you, fantasising about our future together. You in nothing but your socks and underwear in our kitchen flipping blueberry pancakes, me in the garden with my hands in the soil pulling up potatoes to have for dinner later, the both of us snuggled up in front of a toasty fireplace while we watch some Muggle film on the telly after washing one another’s backs in a shared bubble bath. 

So of course I will move in with you! It may break Prongs’s heart as he has been going on and on about you two getting your own “bachelor pad” together, but I think he’ll understand. I do fear we may never leave the bedroom however, but it’s a sacrifice I’m willing to take. I only pray you don’t get sick of me always being around, but honestly, we both know that you’re the clingy one between the two of us and I certainly will never tire of you having your arms around me, your warm chest pressed against my back, your soft breaths tickling my neck. In fact, I look forward to more of that every night for the rest of our lives.

Ton seul et unique,

Remus

**Sunday, June 5th, 1977**

Remus—

Well, all and all, I’d say yesterday was a pretty big success—James’s temporary and mini meltdown excluded. It’s amazing what the slightest touch of Lily’s hand on his can accomplish, even when it comes with her delivering the wise words of, “You can’t expect your best friend to want to move into a bachelor pad with you when he is not a bachelor.” But of course he had to turn around and immediately ruin it by suggesting that she make it so he’s no longer a bachelor as well. Truthfully though, I don’t think she minded, their banter back and forth has turned quite flirtatious, don’t you think? 

Anyway, last week at the castle. Have you talked to your parents about me coming to stay for a weekend or two, or three over hols? 

With fingers crossed,

Sirius 

  
  
**Tuesday, 7 June, 1977**

Sirius, 

Wrote to Mum and Da yesterday asking if you could spend some time at the cottage over the break and I got an owl back this morning. Da still needs some warming up to the entire thing, but they both agreed that you can stay over or I can go to the Potters’ every other weekend. A win! Two Galleons says we could convince them to let you and the lads visit for the fulls (there are two in July and one in August) if we tell them about Padfoot, Prongs, and Wormy. Though I suppose you boys are entitled to your secrets, so I shan’t push too hard on that one.

Exam results and Lockhart’s  _ Hogwart’s Herald  _ superlatives on Friday! I know the exams technically don’t count for anything this term but NEWTs practice makes NEWTs perfect as they say, and hopefully if my grades are high enough I can continue on prefecting and get that Head Boy (OI—no naughty jokes from you, good sir!) badge. Merlin knows I’ll need it.

Wish me luck!

Remus

**Wednesday, June 8th, 1977**

Moony—

So Prongs is of course totally on board with telling our secret. Wormtail, however, has some reservations. And I don’t blame him. I get it. He’s not really cut out for Azkaban. But maybe Padfoot and Prongs will be enough to convince your dad. I’d say your mom too, but I think she’ll be more charmed by the concept of my Healing Kisses. I’m guessing she probably assumes most Witches and Wizards can just turn into animals at will.

Besides, once they see your brilliant exam scores I’m sure they’ll be more than willing to extend you some grace and privileges this summer. I know I’ll be celebrating your impending position as Head Boy. 

With love and fingers crossed,

Sirius 

P.s. if we’re not named Cutest Couple and you Most Likely To Be Head Boy, I’m staging a revolt. 

**Friday, 10 June, 1977**

Sirius, 

Looking back, I realize we have sort of always had a touchy-feely relationship starting way before we got together (if only we had known), but lately you and I have gone beyond touchy-feely to downright attached at the hip and borderline pornographic. We cannot seem to keep our hands off of one another, can we? Not that I’m complaining at all, oh no, quite the contrary in fact. I absolutely live to have those big, calloused beater’s hands grabbing at me. I only think it was a bit of a shock for poor Professor McGoogly to find me sitting in your lap at breakfast while I licked jam from your fingers.

By the way—don’t think I didn’t feel your excitement. Keep those sordid thoughts in your mind today and I’ll be sure to take care of you tonight like you deserve with those brilliant exams scores of yours. I swear, your wonderful, beautiful brain gets me even hotter than that perfectly fit and rightfully crowned “Most Attractive” body of yours.

Avec luxure et amour,

Remus

P.s. I know you’re angry that we didn’t win Cutest Couple (boo to that swotty hetero Ravenclaw couple), but I’ll happily take my Most Likely to be Head Boy win and run.

**Saturday, June 11th, 1977**

Remus—

I hope you find this letter and my Gryffindor jumper as you’re unpacking and not years from now when we’re old and grey and exchanging letters back and forth is no longer necessary. Though I’d still love to see you swimming in my clothes. 

I just wanted to thank you again for waking up every day and choosing me over and over again as your partner. I know I’m not always the easiest and that I do have a penchant for trouble, but the fact that I have you makes me want to be a better person. 

I love you, and I’ll see you in two weeks,

Sirius 

  
  
**Monday, 13 June, 1977**

Sirius, 

You may be a bit of a “bad boy” (which in all honesty is kind of exhilarating and sexy) but you have a heart of gold. You’re loyal and true. I’ll never doubt you for a second and that should say enough about your character. You’re a good person through and through—I wouldn’t waste my time being with someone who wasn’t. I love you just the way you are, and loving you is very easy.

Thank you for the jumper. I didn’t know how much I’d miss your smell after only a couple of days, but this makes being apart a bit easier. Enjoy the attached photos of me wearing it and not much else. I’d say I finally put the camera I got for my birthday to good use. What do you think?

I hope things are going well at the Potters’ and I can’t wait to see you next weekend! Do you wanna come here or have me go there? I’m happy with either option.

Dévoué à toi,

Remus

**Wednesday, June 15th, 1977**

Magnifique Remus—

I have good news and bad news. The good news is, I got your letter and your photographs, and can I say Good Godric, Moony! I am one lucky man. You photograph beautifully and I couldn’t help myself, I immediately had to sketch them. (Well, almost immediately. There are around 15 minutes unaccounted for before the sketching began.) 

Which brings us to the bad news. James—who apparently doesn’t understand the meaning of a closed door—saw the sketches. He does agree that you have a magnificent booty though. 

All that being said, perhaps our first weekend should be at Lupin Cottage instead of Potter Manor. Does that work for you?

Le vôtre avec adoration,

Sirius 

  
  
**Friday, 17 June, 1977**

Sirius, 

Mum and Da have been spoiling me this week nearly as much as you do on a regular basis. They took me out for a nice dinner and afterward to my favourite little ice cream parlour and, since Mum is getting a (slightly) newer car, they gave me the keys to her old one! They’re very happy with my grades, my exam scoring, and my superlative win. Da especially! I hardly ever see him so pleased, so I’m feeling quite proud and confident. Funny how such seemingly little things can change your entire outlook on life.

Can’t wait to see you tomorrow! If you want, I’ll take you out for a drive ‘round the town. There isn’t much to do out in the country, but the views at night are quite pretty.

Til then,

Remus

**Saturday, June 18th, 1977**

Remus—

I just woke up and I’m going to get cleaned up, have breakfast and tea with Effie, then I’ll apparate to yours. I’m so excited to see you and can’t wait to be chauffeured around the countryside by my hot and sexy and very talented boyfriend. Your parents' pride is only matched by my own for you. I can’t wait to see how you handle a stick. 

Maybe not this weekend, as I’d like to stay in your parents' good graces and spend some time with them, but maybe this summer we can take the car to look for a place to live next year. I got an owl from my uncle Alphard. He wants me to come visit in a few weeks. He mentioned something vague about a second inheritance for me since my first is gone. Not quite sure what he means, but if he’s trying to tell me that I have some money coming in, I’d like to use it to secure you and I something perfect for just us. Nothing crazy or extravagant. We don’t need much. Just a simple place for us to make a home. 

See you in a few hours!

Love, 

Sirius 

  
  
**Tuesday, 21 June, 1977**

Sirius, 

If I could spend the rest of my days with you, sneaking into the dark recesses of tiny forgotten bookstores and stealing kisses in between bouts of fawning over queer poetry, it would be a life well spent.

If I could lie in the grass amidst the dandelions with you as I listen to you read Whitman and Baldwin and Wilde, and Lorca’s translated sonnets out loud while you run your fingers through my hair every day, it would be a life well spent.

If I could be pressed close to against you in a too-tiny bed and hear you whisper how much you love me every night while our hands follow the curves of one another’s bodies until the end of time itself, it would be a life well spent.

Forever,

Remus

P.s. I think this one might be my favourite of Lorca’s—Sonnet of the Sweet Complaint:

_ Never let me lose the marvel of your statue-like eyes, or the accent the solitary rose of your breath places on my cheek at night. _

_ I am afraid of being, on this shore, a branchless trunk, and what I most regret is having no flower, pulp, or clay for the worm of my despair. _

_ If you are my hidden treasure, if you are my cross, my dampened pain, if I am a dog, and you alone my master, _

_ never let me lose what I have gained, and adorn the branches of your river with leaves of my estranged Autumn. _

**Friday, June 25th, 1977**

Remus—

My forever perfect being. My muse in all things creative. Perhaps if our chosen careers as Curse Breaker and Healer don’t work out we can leave the Wizarding World behind and become a poet and a painter, like Lorca and Dali, or Tuke and Wilde. We can move to Paris instead of London and go down in the muggle history books as the great creative lovers, Black and Lupin. It has a nice ring to it, don’t you think?

I think so. Just like I think it would be nice to run my fingers through your hair all day again. Or wander through bookstores and steal an abundance of kisses from you. Or be pressed up against you in a too small bed whispering all my hearts (and other parts) desires to you. 

That part was especially nice. Perhaps we’ll keep our bed small at Hogwarts this year instead of going back to the big one. I quite like being pressed completely against you. Tho we’d be smart to make sure the beds we share from now on are far less squeaky. It’ll make my return visit in a few weeks less awkward. 

Love without one complaint,

Sirius 

  
  
**Wednesday, 29 June, 1977**

Sirius,

Who says we can’t have it all? We could live as well-respected professional wizards during the day, enjoying our respective dream careers, and on the weekends, during our time off when we’re finally alone in whichever little home we’ve made together, I can write sonnets about the breadth of your shoulders and you can paint my arse under the light of the stars and we can make love over and over in our tiny bed—or anywhere else we damn well please—and be as noisy as we’d like. How I do enjoy making you squirm and beg (and bark—who knew?).

I used to be so nervous about my future, but now I’m positively giddy in anticipation of everything we could have. The security, the freedom, the everlasting real-life fantasy. The happily ever after everyone dreams of but few find.

That could be us.

Hell, that already is us.

Living a real life fairytale,

Remus

**Thursday, June 30th, 1977**

Remus—

I knew the healing kisses would win your mother over and I do think your dad was genuinely impressed when he saw the letter of recommendation Miss Minnie wrote to help secure my place in the St. Mungo’s Healer Program. So glad they gave me the okay to come spend the full moon with you. Well, not with you with you, which would be the best, but this is still something. It’ll be good for me to be able to attend to your needs immediately. 

And I’m actually quite looking forward to post full moon fussing over you with your mother instead of Poppy. Your mum is unlikely to shoo me away from you every five minutes. Although, she might be rather unnerved to find me painting your arse under the light of the stars later this weekend when you’re feeling better. Perhaps a camping trip at some point is in order for privacy. 

See you tomorrow morning for pre moon cuddles.

Awaiting your awooo,

Sirius 

  
  
**Monday, 4 July, 1977**

Sirius,

Well. That was certainly an interesting weekend at Potter Manor. Will Prongs ever stop assuming all we do is have sex everywhere? Doubtful. Also, I don’t think I’ve ever eaten so much, so thank you very much to Effie. She knows I’m just skinny and not starving, right? I do love seeing how she dotes on you, though. She’s a good mum. Well, she’s a normal mum—your original one was just shit.

You mentioned something about a camping trip in your last letter. That actually sounds like a fab idea! We should get the whole gang together and do it up proper—gillyweed, booze, the works. I know you wanted privacy, but with a Muggle pop-up tent and a well-cast silencing charm, we can still have all the privacy we need, even with our friends around.

Hell, that might even be a new bit of fun to explore. Wink wonk.

Only kidding (or am I?),

Remus

**Thursday, July 7th, 1977**

Remus—

Okay, so James and Peter are good to go for our camping trip next weekend. I think poor Peter is getting a little restless at home with his mom, he was  _ very  _ enthusiastic in his owl and has volunteered to do the cooking while we’re out there. Which is good, because I don’t trust James to do it, and I’ll get too worried about you cooking over an open flame. Plus, let’s face it, Peter can whip together a pretty good meal out of nothing. Strange he struggles so much in potions. 

Now, about this exploring you’re insinuating. Tell me more! No really, tell me more. Because as much as I love having my wicked way with you, I don’t think I’m really one for putting on a show. So I’ll be perfecting my silencing charms over the next week and a half to prepare. 

Also, let me know if we need to get tents. But only me, because James is already looking through Wizarding Wilderness for wizard camping supplies. That kind of defeats the purpose of this trip I think. What are your thoughts?

Love and leaf beds,

Sirius 

  
  
**Monday, 11 July, 1977**

Sirius,

I’m all yours and only yours darling, don’t you worry about any prying eyes (or ears). Your horny little growl will remain my secret.

Mum has a Muggle tent we can use, so I don’t think we need much else besides a couple of sleeping bags. We can even zip them together to make one big cuddle pocket! Peter can be in charge of the food and I trust you and James will take care of acquiring any illegal materials we might want.

Should we invite the girls? Or do you think we need a boys’ night? Perhaps Regulus would like to join us? I’m perfectly happy with anything.

I’ll be sure to bring your jersey as well. You know how I love sleeping in it.

Kisses,

Remus

  
  
**Thursday, July 14th, 1977**

Remus—

Ok! We are officially ready for tomorrow. James and I have procured the gillyweed and Reggie, as per his last letter, in a complete little mischief maker of the future move has pilfered Dear old Dad’s liquor cabinet for the fire whiskey. James was a little hesitant about me inviting him along, but I think this little move has softened James to the idea. Besides, the girls are coming for one night, so what does he care? 

Also, please be on the lookout for Reggie as he can’t apparate yet. He’ll be arriving tomorrow morning by Knight Bus. I’ll try to beat him there, but you know James, unless it’s quidditch related he has no sense of urgency when it comes to time. Besides, I’m sure your mum will welcome him with a cup of tea, but your dad might need a warning that yet another member of the Exceedingly Ancient and Un-Noble House of Black is in his kitchen. 

But I think he’s really warming up to me! It’s been a huge improvement from last summer. Not that I blame him. I’d be wary of a guy like me too. Especially given my, as you called it, horny growl. 

Looking forward to our cuddle pocket,

Sirius 

  
  
**Monday, 18 July, 1977**

Sirius,

Sending you off with a kiss and this note in your pocket!

Well, aside from me drunkenly falling halfway down that rocky slope and bruising my arse, I’d say that was a successful camping trip. I had a really nice time camping with you and the gang. And Reggie too! 

I’m glad he finally opened up a bit by the end of the trip. I had no idea your brother was so funny! Cracking jokes at Peter’s expense every time he jumped at the tiniest sounds—love him for it. 

You’d think Wormtail wouldn’t be so nervous after spending every full moon with a werewolf, but I suppose it was the unfamiliar wood that did it for him. Still, I’m the only monster lurking in the darkness and I’m as tame as a house cat.

Anyway, we’ll have to do that again. Perhaps we can make it an annual thing. I quite liked our sexy little cuddle pocket.

What was that name you gave me in the tent? Oh right—

Your snuggle baby,

Remus

P.s. Fair warning, Mum is probably 82.6% serious about adopting Regulus. If he were my brother, would that make you my brother too? I shudder at the thought!

**Wednesday, July 20th, 1977**

My Snuggle Baby—

Whether your mum adopts my brother or not, I’m not losing you as my snuggle baby/boyfriend/partner/love of my life—you get the point and go ahead and pick the title of your choosing. I’m keeping you, no matter what happens. 

And hopefully I can take some steps this weekend to secure our future even more while you’re having “family time”. (I’m only slightly complaining because I’ll miss you until next weekend. I actually quite like that you and your parents get on so well.) While James and his parents are off to Whimborn to talk to the Wasps about his potential future as a professional quidditch player, I’m going to London to talk to Alphard. He’s requested I come and see him, and I can only imagine it has to do with family affairs. I’m not worried though. He’s always liked me best and tends to slip both myself and my brother some galleons whenever we see him. 

Love,

Sirius 

P.S. Thanks to James’s drunken shift into Prongs, Regulus has expressed interest in becoming an animagus. Tell me it’s a bad idea to help him. 

  
  
**Friday, 22 July, 1977**

Snuggle Daddy,

Helping Regulus become an animagus isn’t a terrible idea, you know. He’s a good kid. He wouldn’t abuse it, and I have no doubt he’d be able to go an entire month without speaking—he’s so quiet anyway.

The upcoming moon cuts into our next weekend together I’m afraid, but I know you don’t mind doting on me. Last full was much easier having Padfoot around anyway, and Mum and Da were both glad to have your expertise at hand (and your brilliant healing kisses, as well). 

Have lots of fun in London, and be sure to hit up at least one record store and find some new music for us to listen to on your turntable. And tell Alphard hello! If he’s OK with the idea of us, I’d like to meet him someday. He seems like an open-minded fellow.

Off to help make dinner now!

XOXO,

Remus

**Monday, July 25th, 1977**

Remus—

Oh boy do I have some news for you! I’m not alone in my family. Turns out, Alphard was disowned for the same reason as me! Well, one of the same reasons. But you’ll never guess which one! Hint, it was because of who he fell in love with as well. Bigger hint, it wasn’t a woman. 

Needless to say, he’s incredibly proud of me and we had a really nice time together. You should see his flat! It’s incredible. Impeccably decorated, but nothing like Grimmauld Place. Everything in his place is light and warm and colorful instead of dark and drab and primarily Slytherin green.

Oh! And his boyfriend/partner/husband, whatever the title, is really cool as well. He runs a bookstore not far down from Diagon Alley. I guess that’s where he and Alphard met. Regardless, I think you’d like him. I enclosed a picture. Don’t lose it though. I want to keep it. Maybe we can frame it and hang it on our future place together’s wall. 

I wish I’d have known the truth about him sooner. But strangely he made it seem like me falling for a man wasn’t a surprise at all. He must have some old gay man wisdom we haven’t acquired yet. I bet you’ll get that one day and wear it well with elbow patches on charmed together jumpers. 

And like you, he also advised I help Regulus, not necessarily about becoming an animagus—I didn’t tell him about that—but about helping him in ways my family can’t and to remain close to him. So after I send you this owl, I’m sending one to Reg with a list of ingredients he’ll need to acquire for the potions needed to complete the transformation. I’m really excited about it actually. 

Love and mandrake leaves,

Your Snuggle Daddy,

Sirius 

P.S. Owl James! His meeting with the Wasps went extremely well! But the plot thickens. Because now the Chudley Cannons are even more interested. His two weeks with them is coming up!

  
  
**Tuesday, 26 July, 1977**

Sirius,

No need for me to owl James, as he was sure to send one to me just before you and surely to Peter as well. I still only know about 3 quidditch rules, but I will cheer him on regardless! I’m quite thankful he’s not taking up a career in music with that god forsaken torture horn of his.

You said this is a photo of Alphard and his partner? I had to do a double take. And then a triple take. It’s eerie how much you look like your uncle—I could swear this is a picture of you from the future! Very handsome indeed. And they both look so happy. I absolutely love that you two are more alike than you even knew. Funny how things like that work out. 

I also love that, despite whatever reputation the Blacks may hold, you do have family who cares about you. I’m glad you had a good time with Alphard and that you’re supporting Regulus’s ambitions. He does look up to you so.

Wait. Do you think your brother is queer too? I don’t believe I’ve ever seen him with a girl. That would be a downright hilarious fuck off to your parents, wouldn’t it?

See you this weekend,

Remus

  
  
**Thursday, July 28th, 1977**

Remus—

It is wild how much Alphard and I look alike. I hadn’t seen him in ages and Wally had destroyed all traces of him around the house years ago so I never really noticed until you pointed it out. Now I can’t get the image out of my head as to what you and I will look like when we’re older. You’ll probably never age and always look angelic while I turn into some wizened wizard. Just don’t let me start wearing plum robes like a certain old ass wizard we know. 

And as far as Reggie being queer goes, I doubt it, though it would be quite the hilarious fuck off to my parents. However, don’t be disappointed in Regulus yet. I happen to have inside knowledge that he may be harboring a crush on the muggle girl that lives in Number 8 Grimmauld Place. And  _ that,  _ my love, is an equally spectacular rebellion. 

Now, outside of reading this letter, I hope you’re getting some rest. I’ll aparate to yours the minute I wake up tomorrow and help get you ready for the moon. Euphemia even helped me restore my mini-healer kit for anything my healing kisses can’t fix. So I’m well prepared. 

Love your very own happy partner,

Sirius “on my way for the moon” Black 

P.S. Get your record player ready, I’m bringing three new ones with me that I picked up in London. In order of intensity we have Marquee Moon by Television, The Clash by The Clash, and Damned Damned Damned by—you’ll never guess—The Damned. Admittedly, that last one is likely a little more my taste, but we’ll see what you think. 

  
  
**Tuesday, 2 August, 1977**

Sirius,

Well. I can honestly say I never expected to get that particular letter from James yesterday.

It has certainly gotten me feeling a myriad of emotions and muttering countless obscenities, none of which I shall utter in his presence. He is my friend after all, and I should be happy for him. I  _ will _ be. It’s only—why him? Why not me? What makes James Potter, slacker extraordinaire, chaos incarnate, destroyer of eardrums, more qualified to be Head Boy than  _ me _ ?

Dumbledore is known to play favourites, but this feels like a purposeful snub. I can’t deny that I am beyond hurt.

I’m sorry to whinge to you about it and I don’t expect you to not congratulate James or anything like that as I know he’s secretly thrilled about it, so I hope you don’t feel as if you’ve been thrown in the middle. It was stupid of me to assume I’d earned it, anyway.

Now if you’ll excuse me, I’m going to listen to  _ Marquee Moon _ on repeat until the weekend. Thank you again for letting me hold onto it. 

Dejectedly,

Remus

**Tuesday, August 2nd, 1977**

Remus—

This letter will probably only barely beat me to your place, but I wanted to give you a heads up to be on the lookout for a big, black, scraggly dog that will just happen to be pawing at your door looking for food after dinner tonight. I guess it’s a good thing after all that we haven’t introduced your parents to Padfoot yet, though I guess this will take away that option in the future. But perhaps that’s for the best. You never know when you’ll need your Padfoot instead of your Sirius for sneaky trickery. 

I’d come now, but Effie and Monty have this huge dinner planned for James that I can’t not attend. Though I did talk to James, he knows I’ll be leaving as soon as everyone is enjoying their coffee. He actually thought it was a good idea for me to go to you anyway. I guess Lily and her parents are coming to the dinner. Something about Effie and Monty wanting to throw them an inauguration of sorts. Seems like overkill to me. 

So hide the fire whiskey that came with this letter and prepare yourself for copious amounts of dog snuggles, until your parents slip off to bed and we can find another way to nurse your heart. Something to make you forget all of this temporarily. Then after that, we can compile a list of all the ways Dumbles fumbled this one. 

See you very soon!

Sirius “off to cheer you up” Black 

  
  
**Wednesday, 3 August, 1977**

Sirius,

Well, admittedly I kind of assumed my parents wouldn’t allow a big stinky stray dog into the house but, luckily for me, this one knows how to climb Mum’s rose trellis up to my bedroom window and sneak inside for a cuddle, a drink, and some much deserved, erm, dessert.

Thank you. You do always know how to make me smile, even when I’m lower than I have felt in ages. You’re too good to me, my love.

Hopefully you didn’t get into too much trouble with the Potters when you got back this morning, but knowing you, you likely came up with some perfectly valid reason as to... why you were wearing my shirt instead of the one that I now have.

See you soon,

Remus

  
  
**Monday, August 8th, 1977**

My Head Boy—

Ok darlin, I need you to clear your schedule for next weekend. I have the ultimate cheer up Moony extravaganza planned! Patti Smith is playing at a small club in London on Friday and we are going! And by we, I mean all of us! Me, you, James, Peter, Mary, Lily, Dorcas, Marlene, even Frank and Alice. 

After the show, everyone will go home, but I booked a room for me and you at the Leaky Cauldron for the weekend. Plan on two days worth of room service and devoting myself to you as your ‘head boy’. And maybe a few scoops from Florian’s as well. 

Love,

Sirius “oops about the trellis” Black 

  
  
  
**Tuesday, 9 August, 1977**

Sirius,

Surely you must be having me on. 

Patti Smith? In London?? With all of our friends??? And a sweet little weekend for just us????

_ Ice cream????? _

I’ll have you know, you’ve spoiled me for all other men. And I’m sure that was your plan all along. Not that I’m complaining!

Mum and Da both agreed to let me go, by the way. After my inability to land Head Boy, they’re pretty much willing to let me do whatever I want. 

Ah, the perks of being a failure.

Perhaps we can go round to Alphard’s while we’re there. I so want to meet him, and his partner as well! Get a real glimpse of what life can be like for a pair of fruity wizards like us.

Give James my love! And tell him to stop bloody apologizing before I hex him for being a nuisance.

Til the weekend,

Remus

**Thursday, August 11th, 1977**

Mon amour—

I shall arrive tomorrow to personally escort you to London. Or you can do the apparition honors, I don’t care, as long as I get to arrive in London holding your hand. 

I also spoke with Alphard, he and his partner have invited us over for brunch on Sunday. I said yes of course, figured that would be fine with you. 

And as far as you being a failure goes, you’re not one. And I know your parents don’t think you’re one either. They know just as well as you and I do that this whole Head Boy fiasco has nothing to do with you being a failure. You work hard, harder than anyone else I know, and that title should’ve gone to you. Personally, I think Dingledore has some hidden motive as to why he gave it to James. Hell, maybe like us he’s sick of James’s pining, but since he can’t lock James and Lily in a broom cupboard he did the next most logical thing, force them to work together. I don’t know. It’s just...this isn’t a reflection on you Remus. It really isn’t. 

Now if you’ll excuse me, I need to finish packing for this weekend. I’ll see you tomorrow!

Ton amour,

Sirius 

  
  
**Monday, 15 August, 1977**

Sirius,

Thank you again for the amazing weekend. It was exactly what I needed to clear my head and focus on what really matters—things like great music, our group of remarkable friends, and our inevitably wonderful future together. Witnessing what Alphard and William have was probably even more thrilling than singing along to  _ Ask the Angels _ with literal goddess Patti Smith. I absolutely loved meeting them, and I’m so happy that you have someone like Al to look to and lean on.

London is lovely and we should really go more often. Some cute little flats around there too, I noticed. Something to think about!

Love,

Remus

**Tuesday, August 16th, 1977**

Remus—

I’m so glad that this weekend helped to put you in a better place. You’re right, there are far more important things to focus on, like our friends and families, both chosen and blood related. And I’m so glad we got to spend time with Alphard and William. That was the highlight of the weekend for me as well. In fact, Reg and I are meeting there on Sunday for brunch again. I think it will help Regulus to have Alphard more prominently in his life as well. Plus I think he’ll really like Will, he’ll probably get spoiled rotten by him. What is it with adult figures completely losing it for Reg? Is it the eyes? Someone teach me. 

Anyway, not much longer until we head back to Hogwarts one final time. Anything you need from Diagon? I can stop on my way to Alphards. I have a whole list of things I need to grab for James. He left me a big long list before he left for the Chudley Canons training camp. 

Miss you,

Sirius

P.s. I also noticed the flats while we were in London over the weekend. I plan on taking a few tours. I’ll report back with my findings. Obviously we can’t sign a lease yet, but this will give me a good jumping off point for planning. 

  
  
**Friday, 19 August, 1977**

Sirius,

I have to say, I find it absolutely hilarious that you think the adults in your life don’t fall for your charm as they do with your brother. My mum adores you. Da is quietly impressed by you. The Potters love you even more than they love James. Our professors (Dumbledick aside) think you’re bloody brilliant. 

Regulus is only charming in that quiet way of his. He’s easy to like because there’s no reason not to like him. He’s polite, calls adults “sir” and “ma’am”, and sits with his back straight and his hands in his lap. But you—and I say this all out of pure admiration—you’re loud and boisterous and your mouth is as filthy as those Muggle boots you insist on wearing everywhere. Honestly, you should be every adult’s nightmare on two (very long... very muscular...) legs, but you still manage to win them all over by being the smooth talking charmer that you are. Only thing that could make you more dangerous is putting you on wheels, and yet no one seems to even notice what a hazard you are. 

So of course Alphard and William are crazy about you. How could they not be? You’re  _ you _ .

Adoringly,

Remus

**Monday, August 22nd, 1977**

Remus—

My forever genius boyfriend. Muse in all things. Idea inspirer of the highest order. Are you sure you’re not meant for Divination? Because you’ll never believe what I have acquired. 

Apparently Alphard, with the guidance of William of course, has accumulated quite the collection of Muggle vehicles and he’s gifted one to me. Gifted may not be the right word. Relinquished, more like. 

Anyway, I am now the proud owner of a motorcycle. Well, the proud owner of a bunch of pieces that will eventually make a motorcycle. I guess Alphard had purchased it off some hippie in need of money years ago with the intentions of making some modifications to it, but William considered it a potential death trap and it has since sat in their garage for the last ten years. But it is mine now and Mr. Potter is actually quite excited to help me get it running again. We started right away last night when I got home! And I think James is gonna help too when he gets back from camp this week. With some luck, maybe it’ll be running before summer hols  are over! I can come take you for a ride! 

Love your personal hellion on wheels! 

Sirius 

  
  
**Wednesday, 24 August, 1977**

Sirius,

Wow. I am so glad the “potential death trap” is now yours. And in disuse for a whole decade, too? You’d better weld that rust bucket back together with some pretty strong magic if you ever want to get me on that thing. Thank you ever so much to your uncle for indulging you in your appetite for destruction. 

Actually... now that I’ve thought about it for a bit, you on a motorbike actually makes sense. I can practically see it—see you, with your sleeves rolled up, covered in motor oil and sweat with a set of Muggle tools at your side. You, in a leather jacket, your long hair blowing in the wind as you speed through the streets of London. You, looking like a literal Sex God with a rumbling engine between your legs.

Uh. Yeah, definitely thank your uncle for me.

Yours,

I forgot my name

**Saturday, August 27th, 1977**

Remus—

Looks like you can save your worrying and just stick to your very detailed  _ fantasizing  _ until next summer, or at the earliest, Easter hols. The motorbike needs more work than we initially thought and there’s no way I’ll have it running by September 1st. Even without the full moon tomorrow, there’s no way I could get it done. Which is probably for the best. It would be awful knowing it existed and I couldn’t ride it because I was at Hogwarts and not on the open road with the wind in my hair. Anyway, Mr. Potter and I cleared out a nice storage space for it. So I can work on it again when I come back for Christmas. 

Also, I was thinking, since we’re cutting it close to school starting, do you think your parents will  mind if I just spend the last few nights at your place? If not, it’s fine, I understand. Just figured after I get you patched up on Monday I may as well stay until the train leaves on Thursday. 

See you in the morning!

Love your personal healer,

Sirius 

  
  
**Sunday, 28 August, 1977**

Sirius,

Good morning, love.

Mum and Da said you can stay over for the rest the week and we can go to King’s Cross together. Well—Mum said yes and Da insisted that one of us sleep on the sofa this time, but never fear! Mum made it exceptionally and embarrassingly clear that they both know that we do “things” and it’s “perfectly fine” because we’re “adults” and we “practically live together at school anyway” and that we’ll “likely be moving in together at some point”. I hadn’t even mentioned that bit to her and she was able to intuit it somehow. Sometimes I wonder if she’s secretly a witch. Would explain my so-called natural talent for divination.

Anyway, cue both Da and I wishing the ground would swallow us up to prevent said conversation from going any further.

So come on over whenever you want—that is, if you still want to be in the same room as my father while he attempts to avoid direct eye contact with you.

Cheers!

Remus

**Wednesday, August 31st, 1977**

Mr. and Mrs. Lupin—

Thank you so much for your hospitality, not just this week, but all summer. I know I’m not what you hoped for your son. That a disgraced heir isn’t what you imagined he’d end up with. But I promise you that I will love him and help him live the life that he was meant to regardless of who he fell in love with. He owns my heart and I have given it over gladly. And by extension, you both own a bit of my heart as well. I’m entering my healer training a year early with a focus on specifically helping Remus and other people like him. It is my intention to learn all that I can to make Remus’s life easier and more comfortable and to make the both of you proud. 

I promise to not disappoint!

With love,

Sirius Black 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading. Kudos and comments are appreciated. Subscribe to receive a notification for when the next batch of letters arrives to AO3!


End file.
